


Coping Methods

by Star_Struck_Teen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ashla, Depression, Falling In Love, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Council - Freeform, Light of the force, Love, Major Character Injury, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 33,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Struck_Teen/pseuds/Star_Struck_Teen
Summary: Alternate Ending to the Wrong Jedi.What if Ahsoka Tano came back to the Jedi Order? Anakin has to help Ahsoka cope with horrendous nightmares that haunt her sleep. Ahsoka is finding it very hard to get over the betrayal of Barris Offee, who was meant to be her friend.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 64
Kudos: 92





	1. Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is an alternate ending to the Wrong Jedi. And this story will have multiple chapters though im not sure how many. Chapters will be short or really long depending on how much time i have had to write that week. New chapter Every Friday till i wrap this up.
> 
> Anakin and Ahsoka are BFFs and Ahsoka needs her friends around her during the aftermath of Barris's Betrayal.
> 
> Sorry if im not spelling things right.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anisoka story, new chapters 3+ times a week

Ahsoka's Master, Anakin Skywalker had persuaded her to come back to the Jedi Order after her ordeal with Barris Offee's betrayal. However, Ahsoka wasn't coping very well...

Ahsoka Tano POV (Dream)

"Barris, why have you done this!" I exclaimed. "I thought we were friends, i trusted you!"

Evil Barris grinned and lunged at Ahsoka and stabbed her with her blood red sabre.

Ahsoka could feel the pain and she started to scream.

Anakin Skywalker POV 

As soon as I heard Ahsoka's screams I jumped out of his bed and ran to his padawan's room down the hall. He could sense her distress and her pain and started to run faster. He was at her bedside within a minute and started shaking her shoulders in a desperate attempt to wake her up. 

Ahsoka gasped and sat up in her bed. She looked to her left to find Anakin holding her hand.

"Ahsoka, are you okay!" I cried.

Ahsoka couldnt respond she was still in shock and her hands started to shake, fear present in her eyes as she started to cry.

Anakin took his padawan into his arms and carried her to his room. Ahsoka shaking in his arms and still bawling her eyes out. When Anakin arrived at his room he put Ahsoka down on a chair and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Master you're squishing me!" She cried out.

Anakin quickly losened his arms around her chest but he didn't fully let go. He didn't want too, seeing his padawan in that state shattered his heart into a million pieces, he had failed to protect her in her time of need. He stiil couldnt believe that Barris betrayed Ahsoka, Ahsoka was her best friend. Ahsoka had done nothing to deserve any of this, things were going to be so much different.

Anakin let Ahsoka sleep in his bed for the rest of the night whilst he tried to sleep in the rock hard chair but in the end decided to stay awake. Ahsoka woke up screaming at least 3 more times that night alone. She was truly terrified of sleeping now, she had stayed up with her master playing board games when Anakin decided to ask her about her nightmares.

"So, Ahsoka what were those dreams about?" Anakin asked her with a soft sympathetic voice.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She shouted at him and stormed of to the fresher, locking the door behind her.

This was going to be a long night, Anakin thought.


	2. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tries to settle back into normal life at the temple but Anakin is being a little over protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words can not express how sorry i am for not updating in the past week my internet has been on the blink and i haven't been able to write much. This chapter will be short but i this is what i have managed to get together. I WILL BE CONTINUING WITH THIS FANFIC but things might be a tad slow for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

"Ahsoka Tano you unlock this door right now!" I shouted as i sensed my padawan's growing distress. She needed me and i needed her. "Ahsoka please open the door!"

The door unlocked and i peeked around the corner to see Ahsoka, sitting in the corner rocking her body back and forth. I quickly moved towards her and sat down next to her. I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. We stayed in each other's arms for at least 5 minutes before Ahsoka stopped crying.

"You dont have to tell me about the dream if you don't want to." I paused.

"But wouldn't it be better to get it off your chest?" I asked in the most soothing voice possible.

"I guess." Ahsoka replied, covering her tear stained cheeks with her tiny hands.

*A few hours later*

It was 7am and Ahsoka and i headed down to the mess hall to get something to eat. She had told me all about her dream and i feel that i need to protect her but i know that she wont like that.

"I will go and get a table mas-

I didn't give Ahsoka any time to finish and i said.

"NO Ahsoka you are staying right here with me." I shouted, loud enought that the whole jedi temple would have heard if the walls weren't sound proof.

"WHAT!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You just think im weak and that i can't take care of myself anymore!"

"What, no!"

Ahsoka broke free of my hand and ran off, probably to her quarters.

"Ahsoka!"


	3. Don't get any idea's Skyguy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka hates being fussed over but she soon realises that she needs someone to look out for her for her own protection. She learns a secret about Skyguy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so my internet is fixed and i will be updating this story every couple of days or so. I was listening to the Vamps while i wrote this, somehow they inspire me. Here is today's chapter!

*Ahsoka Tano POV

Why was Skyguy being so protective of me i thought as i ran down the long halls of the Jedi Temple. As i turned a corner i ran straight into Rex and we were both knocked to the ground.

Rex got up first and started to talk to me but i couldn't understand. I must have hit my head really hard on that concrete floor. I could feel myself drifting into unconsciousness but i stood up anyway. Big mistake.

Rex POV

"COMMANDER!" I exclaimed as Ahsoka fell to the ground i barely caught her head before it hit the ground and i cautiously laid her down. As i withdrew my hand i noticed that it was covered in blood. I started to panic and i called for Anakin Skywalker through my com link. He said he was already on his way and seconds later i heart the thumping of boots coming from the corridor.

Damn he is fast i thought to myself. Then i brought my attention back to Ahsoka who was now starting to stir.

"Rex" she whisper faintly.

"Im here commander." 

"AHSOKA" Anakin stormed in. He noticed the small pool of blood beside Ahsoka's Montral and crouched down beside her. "Rex, what happened?"

"Well commander ran into me at this corner and she hit her head when she fell. When she tried to get back up she collapsed." I said worriedly.

Anakin Skywalker POV 

I now had Ahsoka in my arms running towards my quarters because the med bay was too far away. Rex followed closely behind. I kicked my door open and laid Ahsoka down on my bed. 

"Rex there is a first aid kit in the fresher under the sink and get me a cold cloth too!" I said very calmly as i noticed Ahsoka waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and i immediately saw the amount of pain she was in. She was a tough cookie so she would try to hide it but she was really unsuccessful in doing so.

"Don't move Ahsoka it will onky make it worse." I whispered as i knew any loud noises would hurt the obviously concussed togruta. He knew her montrals were gojng to have a big bruise later.

Rex came back into the room with a cold cloth and first aid kit. I sat down on the bed and brought Ahsoka's head onto my lap and started to patch up the small cut on the top of her montral. She winced and cried out constantly but i didnt want the cut to get infected so i kept going. Lets just say she was not going to be happy with me when she was better. 

By the time i was done it was 8am and Rex had to leave but i would stay with Ahsoka no matter what.

"Master" she mumbled in her sleep and then she started to scream.

Not again I thought. I ran over to the bed and took Ahsoka into my arms and rocked her back and forth like a baby. This made me realise how tiny she was. She thought she was all grown up, i mean she is 16 but to me she will always be my little Soka.

Ahsoka woke up and cried out in fear as she clung to my torso for dear life.

"Its okay Ahsoka, nobody is going to hurt you."

"NO, BARRIS SHE ESCAPED. I can feel it!" She screamed put loud enought that if the walls weren't sound proof the whole temple would have heard her cries.

"It was just a dream Ahsoka." I said whispered.

"No no no, it was real!" Ahsoka hugged me even tighter and my robes were already soaked with her tears.

I managed to get Ahsoka to sleep again when my comm link went off.

"Who is that?" Ahsoka whispered.

"Well if you can be quiet then maybe we can find out." I sais sarcastically.

"Skywalker here." 

It was Obi-Wan. "Anakin, Barris Offee has escaped and several death threats have been made against Ahsoka." I gasped and Ahsoka picked up on my fear.

"No way!" I answered.

"You need to guard your padawan incase there is any attempt on her life, i will take care of Barris, understand?" Obi-Wan said in a very serious tone.

"Understood, Skywalker out."

Ahsoka started hyperventilating, she was obviously having a panic attack. "Hey, you're okay" i quickly said and i picked her up and cradled her shaking body. 

"Do people really want to kill me?" 

"Unfortunately yes." I answered and she started to cry and scream. "But i won't let that happen." Ahsoka looked into my eyes and brought her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. Snuggling into my neck.

TIME SKIP 

Ahsoka and I decided to stay in my quarters for the rest of the day and we moved a spare bed into my room so i would never have to leave her side. Snips didn't deserve this, what the kriff did she do to deserve this! 

I glanced at Ahsoka, in a fetal position sleeping in her bed. She looked so tiny, she was my Ahsoka and i would keep her safe no matter what. She is like a daughter to me and i would never let anything happen to my little, Soka.

THE NEXT DAY

"Master?"

"Master!"

"MASTER!"

I finally opened my eyes to see Ahsoka looking down at me.

"Why are you on the floor next to my bed master?" I looked around and realised where i was. "You have your own bed literally 5 feet away."

"Sorry if i bothered you Ahsoka, i just wanted to make sure you were okay." I kept having dreams that Ahsoka would be kidnapped last night so i thought it would be best to be as close to her as possible without acting like a creep.

"If you are that worried about me then why dont we just push our beds together?"

"Sure." I replied. 

We pushed our beds together, on the bright side we bothe had a little more space and i wouldnt have to get out of bed to comfort Ahsoka. Which i didnt mind doing anyway but it would mean that i got more sleep.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

She glanced at her watch and she said "five fifteen."

"You want to sleep a bit longer?" I asked hoping she would say yes, i really needed it, i had bags under my eyes!

"Yeah, sure Skyguy." She said cheerfully.

I climbed into my side if the bed and she climbed in and laid her head on top of my chest. "You prefer that as a pillow huh" i said.

"Oh shut up Skyguy." She snuggled in closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I just like the company." She said then she quickly added "but dont get any ideas Skyguy." And she started laughing.

"Chill Ahsoka i don't think of you in that way, i have Padme for that!" 

She gasped and started laughing more "I knew you had a thing for Senator Amidala!" We laughed more and i wrapped my arms around Ahsoka hugging her close, like i would never let go.


	4. You mean so much to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has to explain to Ahsoka that he would be nothing without her after Ahsoka feels that she would be better off dead. Anakin throws a small party to try and cheer Ahsoka up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION AND THOUGHTS REGARDING SUICIDE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Okay so here is another chapter please listen to this warning and you probably shouldn't read this chapter unless you are of TEEN AGE AND ARE MATURE. If you aren't mature enough to read this chapter please wait for the next chapter and i will give you a brief summary of what happened at the beginning of the next chapter. P.S i cried whilst writing this because i wanted to raise awareness as i have had my own struggles and i thought it would be nice to dedicate a chapter to raising awareness. REMEMBER if you are struggling there are people who can support you. A boy at my school commited suicide and i wanted to dedicate this chapter to him.
> 
> R.I.P Harvey
> 
> If you are reading this chapter listen to Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi while reading this it hits different.

*Anakin Skywalker POV

I turned around in the bed and reached out for Ahsoka only to find empty space, i panicked and my eyes snapped open only to look upon a grey wall. I heard water running so Ahsoka must be showering. I reluctantly got out of bed taking sluggish steps towards my small pile of armour and clothes. I got dressed and Ahsoka still wasn't out, considering she had no hair on her head it shouldn't be taking her this long to shower. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Ahsoka, leaving no hot water for me huh?" I said in my usual sarcastic tone. But i got no response. "Ahsoka, you good!" I shouted with a bit more urgency. Whithout thinking whether Ahsoka would be decent or not i unlocked the door with the force to find my little Ahsoka, on the floor leaning up against the sink unit, in tears. 

*Ahsoka Tano POV

I thought that the shower would mask my whimpering, but i should have known that Skyguy would become suspicious eventually, Skyguy crouched down next to me and picked me up off of the floor and before i knew it i was sitting on my side of the bed and Skyguy was kneeling down in front of my caressing my shoulders in a comforting way.

"What's wrong Ahsoka? You didn't have another nightmare did you?!" Anakin asked me with the utmost urgency.

My eyes filled with more tears than they could hold and a river started to flow down my cheeks, i couldn't possibly tell him what i was thinking, he couldn't know that i was considering committing suicide! Then i realised my menral shields were down, Anakin knew everything, he was reading my thoughts. I looked at him and i seen the pure horror on his face, his hands started shaking and his eyes started to produce rivers of tears similar to mine. 

He grabbed my hands and brought them up close to his heart and said "You were really considering doing that to me?"

I could sense his fear, sadness, anger and shock. He gripped my hands tighter and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You were going to kill yourself!" He screamed! "Why would you think of that!"

"Well i thought that if people wanted me dead so badly i thought that i would rather do it myself." I whispered.

"WHAT!" Anakin shouted, "NOW TELL ME WHO HERE WOULD WANT YOU DEAD! HOW WOULD I COPE, HOW WOULD OBI-WAN COPE AND HOW WOULD THE 501ST COPE!"He screamed at me.

"Everybody needs you." He said in a much gentler voice. "I NEED you."

I locked eyes with Anakin and leapt into his arms. Anakin was really the only thing keeping me going right now. If it weren't for him i would be dead already. My sobbing became unconuncontrollably hard and i had probably soaked Anakin's shoulder pad by now, but i knew he wouldn't care one bit.

"PLEASE don't ever scare me like that AGAIN Ahsoka. Or i might have to tell the mind healer." I looked at him with my 'Dont you dare' look.

"You contact the mind healer and you will be dead within the hour!" I said angrily.

"Come with me Snips." 

"Okay?" I answered very confused as i thought Anakin would make me stay here all day.

Anakin stood up and grasped my hand and led me out the door. He handed my a blindfold and said "put this on, quick" 

"What is this Skyguy?" i asked with obvious confusion of my tear soaked face.

"Just trust me, and come here." He took my face into his hands and wiped the tears off of my face.

I reached put for his face and wiped away his tears as he wiped away mine. 

"Now put this on." He handed me the black blindfold and flashed a sheepish grin.

"Only for you Skyguy" i said cheerfully whilst wrapping the blindfold around my eyes, tying a knot at the bottom of my montrals. Without any warning Anakin scooped me up in his arms. "SKYGUY PUT ME DOWN!" I half screamed, half laughed.

"No ways Snips, im never letting you go again." I didn't need the force to tell he had a grin on his face there. I struggled in his grip but he only squeezed me tighter, nearly totally restraining me altogether.

Nearly 5 minutes past and Anakin finally came to a hault, he set my down on the ground and took off my blindfold...

I opened my eyes and i was greeted with a burst of colour and light.

"SURPRISE!" So many voices burst out at once!

There was so many people there, the 501st some jedi and a few other padawans too! And wait...

"Senator Amidala!" I said as Padme walked over to Anakin and i.

"Please Ahsoka, leave the formalities for official business, Padme is fine." She smiled.

"So what is this?" I questioned.

"Well Master Skywalker knew you were a bit upset sk we wanted to cheer you up!" She squealed.

"This is all for me." I asked as i looked at all the snacks and games! Oooooh they have meatballs, my favourite!

Everything was so wonderful until...

*SMASH*

To be continued...


	5. Catch me if i fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka faces her nightmares in real life and Anakin is in a race against time to find her before its too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who didn't read last chapter here is a summary.
> 
> Ahsoka has thoughts and Anakin takes her to a surprise party all was going well until...
> 
> *SMASH*

*Ahsoka Tano POV

The lights went out as soon as the window broke and i felt somebody grab my wrist, they started pulling it as if gesturing for me to run, so without thinking, i ran with them. I presumed this person was Padme because thier hand was soft and small but Padme couldn't run she was wearing heels...

Then it hit me, i dug deep into the force and...

"BARRIS!" I screamed! And i stopped running but before i could summon my lightsaber i was shocked by something. I screamed in agony and i could hear Skyguy screaming my name from a distance but there was nothing i could do, my body was limp...

I couldn't move. So i succumbed to the kidnapping and the force would decide my fate.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I heard a blood curdling scream coming from Ahsoka both from reality and the force and then there was silence. She was screaming then she was silenced by the person she used to call her friend. The lights came back on and i seen limp legs being dragged around the corner.

"AHSOKA! NOOOO!: I screamed for my padawan and ran after her but when i turned a corner she was gone. Ahsoka was gone and it was my fault. I was meant to keep her safe, Ahsoka meant too much to me, i couldn't lose her! "Rex!"

"Yes sir?" Rex responded sounding very shaken up himself.

"Contact the council, im going after Ahsoka!" I demanded.

"Yes general, right away sir!" Rex exclaimed.

I knew Ahsoka always kept a tracker on her belt so i was hoping that she remembered to put it on today. I ran into the communications centre and turned on the tracking device. Ahsoka showed up on the map and she was headed to the lower levels of Coruscant. I ran out of the temple and got on a speeder and sped towards her location. I contacted Obi-Wan to meet me there so we could take the kidnapper together. *Ahsoka Tano POV I woke up in a warehouse of some sort, the floor wad metal and it was cold to the core. I opened my eyes to find Barriss looming over me. I shot up and attempted to run away but i never realised that my legs had binders on, typical. Barriss was still staring at me, like she was waiting for something. "Well what do you have to tell me traitor?!" I pointed at Barriss. No response was recieved and Barriss's eyes appeared to have turned a bright yellow. I panicked knowing what this meant, i attempted to crawl towards the warehouse door but something gripped my throat and hoisted me into the air. Barriss was going to kill me! I struggled for air and pleaded with Barriss but it was useless, she was too far gone now and i knew that. I was on the brink of death when two figures burst through the door. But i didnt see anymore as i blacked out. *Anakin Skywalker POV Obi-Wan and i burst through that warehouse door to witness my padawan fall unconscious from lack of air. "Get Ahsoka out of here! I can handle Barriss!" Obi-Wan said in a desperate attempt to snap me out of my shock. I quickly acknowledged him and scooped up Ahsoka and ran towards the speeder. Jedi reinforcements were arriving so Obi-Wan would be okay. Plo-Koon landed his ship beside my speeder and ran up to me. "Wheres Barriss?!" He sounded desperate. "Obi-Wan is handling her in there!" I pointed towards the warehouse. Plo-Koon ignited his saber and ran towards the run down warehouse. I cradled Ahsoka in my arms all the way to the temple, scared i would lose her again.


	6. Pure bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka starts training again after weeks of endless nightmares, kidnappings and pure bad luck. Anakin and Ahsoka are given a simple mission to assist Master Secura on Hoth, when thier ship is shot down they need each other to stay alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, here is today's chapter!

Set 2 weeks after Ahsoka was kidnapped 

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I pulled on my boots as i stumbled out of room, first day back training and i was late as usual. Togruta do love thier beauty sleep. I turned a corner and ran into Rex and fell AGAIN!

"Careful commander, we don't want a repeat of last time!" He chuckled as he reached for my hand to help me up. 

"I certainly don't want Anakin fiddling with my montrals again!" I said as i remembered that he didn't know that my montrals a very sensitive, very being and understatement!

Rex chuckled at my remark and went on his way and i was back to sprinting down the hallway towards the hangar where Anakin and i like to train, yeah there are training rooms but i love the open space. I burst through the doors to find Anakin waiting in the middle of the hangar with a smirk on his face.

"You're late Snips, seems like you're really back to your old self!" He laughed and ignited his lighsaber.

"Well i hope you're prepared to lose master!" I ignited my lightsabers and got into my battle stance.

"Oh we'll see about that!" He chuckled and made a move.

*Time Skip*

Anakin and i headed to the mess hall to get some food, temple food wasn't nice at all, it looked like green slime! But there was one thing that i loved, Raspberry tart. Yeah i am a carnivore but i doesn't mean that i don't like sweet things!

We entered the mess hall and Anakin told me to sit down and i happily obliged. Anakin walked over to the table with a WHOLE RASPBERRY TART! "A whole tart! What mind trick did you use to get that?" I asked.

"I will never tell that secret, but i thought we could share it. I know you love them !" 

"How did you know? I quized.

"Snips, you have been my padawan for a long time now. I do take note of things, im not stupid!" He laughed as he took his seat putting down the tart in the middle of the table and handed me a fork.

Just as we were about to eat Anakin's comm link went off.

"Oh for kriffs sake every time!" He let out a huge sigh and answered the comm. "Skywalker here."

Mace Windu responded and started to speak. "The council has a mission for you and your padawan."

"So soon?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yes, we can't spare anybody else and Master Secura needs your help urgently."

"We will be there in 10 , we haven't eaten yet."

"Don't take too long Skywalker." Mace sounded very annoyed as usual.

"So we have a mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry Ahsoka." He said apologetically.

"Don't be, i have been needing sone action." I answered. "But we still have some time to eat that tart right?" 

He chuckled and answered. "Yes Ahsoka, but Mace Windu won't wait for long."

"Well what are you waiting for!" I laughed and Skyguy gave me his mischievous smirk.

*Time skip*

*Anakin Skywalker POV

"So remember what the council said Ahsoka?" I asked my obviously distracted padawan.

"Uhhhhh... No. Wait yes! We have to save Master Secura from certain death?" "Not exactly how the council worded it but okay." i said as the cruiser left hyperspace. "Ahsoka and i will take a gunship. The clones should go on other gunships." "So we are going in first to see if there is a trap?" Ahsoka asked. "Precisely my young padawan." I took Ahsoka's hand and we left to go to the hangar. *At the hangar* "Pilot, take us down!" I said as the dors of the gunship shut. I hated Hoth, mainly because it was very cold and because i was from Tattoine it was a big temperature difference. But i also hated the ice, im no figure skater! A loud bang filled the ship as it rocked back and forth. "Sir, were hit, we are going down!" The pilot cried as i grabbed my padawan's shoulder. "Master im scared!" Ahsoka screamed over the deafening crackles and bangs of the now crumbling ship. "I know! Come here!" I shouted and held her against my body, as the ship approached the ground Ahsoka wrapped her arms around my chest and i held onto the handles for dear life. The force as the ship hit the ground was unimaginable. Ahsoka gripped onto me and i threw my arms around her as the ship crumbled around us. Poor girl, after everything she went through and now this! Ahsoka and fell to the floor as the ship finally stopped moving. Ahsoka appeared to be fine apart from cuts and bruises but it feels like i have broken my nose but i have done that loads, still hurt though. I scooped Ahsoka up and ran out of the ship just as it exploded, killing the pilot in the process. I flopped on the snow with Ahsoka still clinging to me. It was cold but we had coats so we should be fine. "Are you okay Master?" "Yeah im fine, you?" "Just cuts and bruises here, and no you're not touching them." I giggled know she still didn't forgive me for excessively cleaning that cut on her montral. "That wasn't funny!" She shouted. Ahsoka got up and helped me up. "So what are we going to do now?" She Asked. "Let's just hope that they notice that we haven't reported back to say that the coast is clear, but for now lets have a look at those cuts and bruises." I tackled Snips to the ground before she could react and she started squirming beneath me but she knew it was useless. "SKYGUY GET THE KRIFF OFF OF ME!" "Language Snips" "I DONT GIVE A KRIFF!" "Snips." "I refuse to be treated like a baby" she squeaked. "Then i wont treat you like a baby." I said as i looked at the cut on her forehead, wasn't too deep, that would be fine. I noticed a littoe bit of blood coming from her hip. "May i look at whats going on there?" I asked waiting for permission whilst i gestured to the blood stained clothes. "Sure, but only because there is an obsurd amount of blood coming from it!" She rolled up her dress to reveal blood soaked leggings and quite frankly she looked horrified at the amount of blood. She tugged at one side of her leggings and revealed a pretty large cut across her hip bone. "Kriff, its kinda bad." She said worriedly. I looked at the cut and gasped "how are you not in a lot of pain!" I asked curiously. "Aw you jealous of my pain tolerance." She giggled. I ripped off a piece of my tunic and placed it on the wound, she winced slightly but she gave me the nod to continue. I had a ball of string in my pocket (dont ask why) and started wrapping it around her waist to hold the cloth in place. I tugged her legging back up and roled her dress down. "All better!" I said cheerfully. "Thanks Skyguy." She pulled me into a hug and we just sat there, conserving heat and using each other's body heat to strengthen our own. Hopefully they would rescue us soon.


	7. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka's cut gets infected and with no medical supplies and the bitter cold taking over, Anakin has to find a way to keep her alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more Anakin helps Ahsoka stuff so....
> 
> Here is the chapter!

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

We were still on Hoth after 12 hours of no food or warmth. We built a temporary shelter using scrap metal from the remains of the ship, it didn't do much more than shield us from the cold wind.

Ahsoka was snuggled into my chest and my arms were wrapped around her, trying to generate and body warmth that we could. I noticed that Ahsoka was very warm, but togruti tend to have a higher resting body temperature so i didn't think much of it.

Several more hours had passed and no help had arrived. "Ahsoka, wake up." I rubbed her montral in an attempt to rouse her from her slumber without scaring her. Ahsoka's eyes opened and she met my gaze.

"Anakin, help, were is it?"

Ahsoka sounded very confused and her voice was croaky. "No help yet." I replied. "You okay Ahsoka?"

"You know that cut on my hip that you patched up."

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Could you take another look at it it's really quite painfull now."

"Sure. Lie on your back Soka."

Ahsoka laid down and screwed up her face in discomfort. I peeled back the clothes around her wound and...

"Oh my god!" I gasped jumping back at the sight i had just seen.

"What is it!" Ahsoka exclaimed, sitting up suddenly and biting back a scream as she saw the wound. 

It was infected, pretty badly, we needed help now.

Ahsoka flopped back down to the ground and groaned in pain. "I need to get you to the resolute, damn it why is it taking them so long to get to us! I held my head in my hands as i began to think about our options.

"What are we going to do master?"

"You aren't going to do anything Ahsoka, you need to rest." 

"But im sure i can do-"

"NO AHSOKA, I CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU, YOU WILL REST!" Ahsoka's eyes began to brim with tears, but she wasn't upset, no, she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling, i literally just shouted at you?" i asked crossing my arms and facing away from her.

"I just didn't think that you cared that much" i turened around as she burst out crying happy tears. "Im just a padawan after all, it doesn't matter what happens to me." She frowned as more tears coated her face.

"Ahsoka, of course i care about you. You're my best friend, you're the sister i never had and you are so special!" I crouched down next to my padawan and she sat up next to me, i put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You're one of the best things that ever happened to me, Snips." I smiled.

Ahsoka looked me in the eyes and was about to say something but she collapsed into my arms. "AHSOKA!" I laid her body on the ground and checked her breathing.

There was nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Stay with me Snips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin brings Ahsoka back to life using a power he doesn't yet understand, the rescue team arrives (finally) and Ahsoka reveals what she was going to tell Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really bored so i wrote another chapter in 40mins, thank me later!
> 
> Here's the chapter!

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

"No, no, Ahsoka stay with me!" I panted whilst trying to find a pulse. When she didn't have one my heart dropped. "NO NO NO" I screamed leaning over Ahsoka's body. I started to do CPR hoping i could bring her back. 30 pumps and 2 breaths, over and over till i had done it at least 20 times. I started sobbing as i collapsed onto my padawan's dead body. "Snips..." i cried.

I placed my flesh hand on her heart and let my anger and sadness flow through me, i looked back at all the times Ahsoka and i had together. When the daughter saved her on Mortis, when she saved me from being killed by crashing my fighter. My eyes flickered yellow and my anger and hatred for the world took over me.

My hand started glowing over Ahsoka's heart and it felt like i was giving her some of my force energy. All the anger that had stacked up over the years was being released. I realised what my anger was doing and my eyes were starting to turn yellow. No, i couldn't turn to the dark side but i had lost one of the people that meant the most to me. I removed my hand from Ahsoka's chest and checked her pulse.

"WHAT!" She had a pulse, Ahsoka was alive! I checked her breathing, she was breathing too! I scooped Ahsoka up and held her close for the rest of the night. Monitoring every heartbeat, every breath.

THE NEXT DAY

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I opened my eyes to see Anakin staring down at me.

"How do you feel Snips."

"I feel fine, what happened?" I rubbed my montral trying to remember anything that i could.

"You..."

"Spit it out Skyguy!"

"You died Ahsoka..."

"WHAT!?" My eyes widened as memories came flooding back i instinctively looked to where my wound was and it was gone. "But how!"

"I can't really explain it to be honest."

"Well just tell me what happened."

AN HOUR LATER

"Wow, thats."

"Crazy i know!"

I jumped up and gave Skyguy a hug, he nearly lost me so he really needed it. 

"Snips" he said softly.

"Yes." I mumbled into his shoulder. 

"You were going to tell me something, right before you died. What was it?"

"Well, i was just going to tell you how much you meant to me. Nobody wanted me as thier padawan." I remembered when Anakin told me that i would never make it as Obi-Wan's padawan, but that i might make it as his. "You never wanted a padawan did you?"

"Well no, but that was before i met you Ahsoka."

I smiled and gave Skyguy the biggest hug i could conjure. "I just wanted you to know that yoh are a great master."

I looked up at Anakin and he was... well, crying.

"Come here Snips." He picked my up and spun me around whilst he laughed his head off, he knew i didn't like being spun around like that.

That's when we heard the ships. "They're here!" I cried.

As i was about to run outside the shelter, nearly falling 3 times in the process when Anakin stopped me.

"Come on Snips, you died earlier on today, let me carry you." 

"As you wish Skyguy."


	9. You're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the temple, Ahsoka is still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she died. Ahsoka then tells Anakin about her feelings. Anakin cheers Ahsoka up when they take a 5 day long meditative leave.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I flopped on my bed and cried into my pillow, why am i still here! Anakin should have just let me die, wait, what was i thinking. I really didn't want to believe that i was having another downward spiral. Anakin would watch me like a hawk!

I flipped onto my back and growled in frustration, i was surprised Anakin hadn't come storming through the door by now, wait...

Footsteps came thundering down the hallway and as if on cue Anakin burst through the door of my quarters.

"Snips, whats wrong, i could feel your distress! Wait are you crying?!" 

"No master im fine!" I shouted back, obviously not convincing him enough as he sat on the edge of my bed, i moved down and sat beside him. "Im sorry." I said.

"For what Snips, you haven't done anything wrong?"

"Im saying sorry in advance, for what im about to tell you, you might never look at me in the same way again..." i said as clamly as i possibly could. "Please don't freak out."

"Okay, what is it." He grasped my hand and gave it a little comforting squeeze, as if he was saying "tell me i won't judge you" kind of thing.

"Well i was thinking, would you have been better off if i did die back there on Hoth."

Anakin gave me an extremely confused and worried look. He then nodded for me to continue sensing that i was not finished.

"I mean, more often than you realise i have gotten you in to so much trouble and if you weren't the chosen one you woupd have been out of the order years ago!"

"Hey." He playfully punched my shoulder but when i didn't laugh he summmoned a serious look on his face. " Spit it out Snips, just drop the bombshell now."

"Im saying that you should have let me die, you shouldn't have saved me! I nearly caused you to turn to the dark side Master!" He started to squeeze my hand tighter. "I wasn't worth it but you saved me anyway, what im asking is, why?"

"I already told you Snips, you are one of the most important people in my life and u don't know where i would be without you."

"Is that true or is that what you thought would be better to tell me!" I cried, removing my hand from his grip harshly and turning away from him, a hand on my shoulder stopped my from turning any further away from him.

"Don't you turn away from me again Ahsoka. Not again!" Anakin was sounding very distressed, he thought i was going to leave him this time. 

"You obviously haven't taken this well, i will be in the mess hall when you are ready to talk." And with that i stood up, loosened myself of Anakin's grip and left the room.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I could sense her pain, i knew she was hurting but i had to be strong for her, a Jedi wasn't weak! I held my head in my hands as tears dripped onto my robes. Did Ahsoka thing that she was never good enough? I cannot have her doubting her importance every second of every day. Ahsoka needed a break. I needed a break. We needed each other.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I sat in the mess hall and ate a piece of raspberry tart. I couldn't handle it, i couldn't eat that right now, too much memories. Anakin entered the mess hall and stood next to me. 

"5 day meditative leave, now." I looked up at him. "Everything is sorted and packed we are leaving now." He took my hand and guided me up from my seat and we left for the Twilight.


	10. At least try to have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tries to enjoy her time away and put on a brave face.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

"So Master, where are we going?" I asked as i lifted the bags on to the twilight.

"We are going to Naboo." He said plainly.

"Are you mad at me or something?!" I said out of pure anger, why was he being so simple with me? Skyguy was never like that.

"Sorry Snips, i just have a lot on my mind." 

I shut the door and sat in the co-pilot seat. Anakin punched in the coordinates and we were on our way. The ship would be in hyperspace for several hours and i could tell that Anakin wanted to be alone,so with that thought still fresh in my mind, i sat up and retired to the ship's sleeping quarters.

*Several hours later

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I started to wake from my peacefull sleep.

"Snips, wake up were here." A soothing voice broke my wonderfull dream.

My eyes opened to meet those of my master, he petted my montrals. "Nice dream?" He asked.

"Yeah, was until you interrupted it." I smirked.

"Sorry Snips, but im sure you would rather sleep at night?"

I sighed "yes i suppose so." He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I sat up and all of a sudden i felt a bit funny and i swayed to the side.

"Woah, you okay?" Skyguy looked concerned.

"Yeah, just got up too quick, thats all."

"Well let me know if you feel unwell, okay."

"Sure Skyguy." I stood up and we collected our bags and walked off of the ship. Naboo was beautiful, the air was so fresh and the landscape was stunning. Oh how i wish i could stay here everyday, it would just mean i would have to make the most of the next few days. Even if that meant pretending to be happy for the most of it. I was depressed and i knew that but Skyguy couldn't know, nobody could.

"Isn't this place stunning Snips?" Skyguy looked stunned, even though he had been to Naboo several times before.

"Yes, its beautiful master." I replied.

Skyguy turned around and looked at me. "Snips, look at me." I looked up to my master and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Look Snips, you don't have to call me master whilst we are here, okay. Skyguy or Anakin is fine." He smiled.

"Sure mast- i mean Anakin. I smiled.

We walked along a rough path, up a hill then i stopped dead in my tracks when i seen it. "Anakin, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed looking upon a small but nicely decorated cottage in the middle of the forest.

"I know, Master Shaak Ti is lending it to us so don't break anything." He laughed.

"You already know more than anybody that togruta have anger issues!" I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right!" He nudged my montral with greater force than he should have and i fell to the ground. I got up and pushed him back and ran to the cottage, my luggage in tow and Anakin hot on my heels. I practically crashed into the cottage door, remembering that Skyguy had the key. Just as i turned around i was tackled to the ground by a cackling Skyguy and he started to tickle me.

"Skyguy, stop!" I giggled and he slung me over his shoulder and carried me inside the cottage. "SKYGUY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I WILL GO TO THE SANDY LAKE!" he put me down instantly. 

"Please Ahsoka anything but sand!" He was very serious.

"Alright skyguy no sand." I giggled.

I looked around the cottage and it was filled with lots of interesting things. The vases were decorated in Togruti lettering, a form of which i could not read. Must have been the form of Shaak Ti's tribe, interesting.

"Your room is down there Snips, im going back ti the ship for a few things." 

"Okay Skyguy!" I said with such fake enthusiasm. I walked to my room and locked the door behind me, i could finally wipe the fake smile off of my face, i was free.

I crumpled down into the corner of my room as my depressive feelings to over. Thier was voices inside of my head, they said i was worthless and stupid. I tried so hard to block them out and then i sensed Skyguy coming back. How long had i been breaking down for this time i thought. I stumbled to the fresher, quickly washing my face free of tears and freshening up.

"Snips im back, you in there?" Anakin called out.

"Yeah 2 minutes Anakin!" I shouted back. Ripping open my trunk of luggage and putting on freash clothes. These weren't like the clothes that i wore at the temple, these were the clothes that i got when i last went shopping with Barriss, even though Barris betrayed me and the Jedi i still clung to the mermories we made before she was corrupted by the dark side.

The dress was a dark blue with my signature dark grey diamond cut leggings. I looked in the mirror and it looked nice but it just hurt that Barriss wasn't here with me.

"Ahsoka, it's been 10 minutes are you okay?"

And with that i dashed out of my room running towards the kithen. "Yep im fine."

"Snips, that dress looks lovely on you." 

"Thanks Skyguy!"

"It really does you know, i think blue is your colour!" He crossed his arms.

"Really?" 

"Yeah it really does!"

"Thanks Anakin." I was away to go and eat when Skyguy grabbed my hand and spun me around. 

"Come with me Snips." I barely responded when Anakin was already running out the door dragging me with him. 

"Anakin slow down!" I panted as i struggled to keep up.

"Can't keep up Ahsoka?" He stopped. "Guess i will just have to do this then!" Anakin picked my up bridal style and started to run again.

"If you drop me there will be consequences!" I shouted.

"Who said anything about dropping anyone?" He said with a smirk then he stopped and put me down gently and covered my eyes. He led me through the forest and stopped after a few minutes.

Anakin tooks his hand off of my eyes and i was greeted with a beautiful sight. It was under neath a tree decorated with fairy lights and a full picnic set out on a blanket. 

"Oh Skyguy, you didn't have to do this!" I chuckled.

"Yes i did, after everything you have been through the past few months you deserved it!" 

I turned around and gave Skyguy the hug of his life, he laughed and returned the favour. "Im glad you like it Snips."


	11. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Anakin enjoy a picnic and Ahsoka gets a little carried away...

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

Anakin and i hugged for what seemed like hours, i was so grateful for everything he had done for me yet i still wasn't happy, depression was a kriffing horrible thing.

"Oh, i have one more surprise for you!" Anakin exclaimed. I released myself from the hug and looked up at Anakin. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and i felt something heavy being placed in my hands, it was a bottle, wait... 

"Open them!" Anakin shouted forgetting i was right in front of him. My eyes jeked open and looked down at the bottle in my hands.

"Wine from Alderaan? I thought i was too young to drink!" I exclaimed.

"Well as long as you don't have too much you should be fine." Anakin said.

"Only for you Skyguy!" I bounced over to the picnic blanket and laid down the bottle very carefully, it would be a shame if i broke it before i even had a taste. Anakin sat down next to me. I made a pathetic attempt at opening the bottle so Anakin did it for me.  
"How come you can open it and i can't!" I whined.

"Practice." 

I giggled, "since when did you drink Skyguy?"

"Since i got you Snips." 

I punched him on the shoulder, big mistake.

"Oh it's on Snips!" Anakin giggled as he tackled me and tickled my sides.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!" I laughed as my master tickled me relentlessly. "IM SORRY JUST STOP PLEASE!" I giggled.

"I won't have mercy next time Snips." He threatened.

"Okay Skyguy." I said as Anakin poured me a glass of the wine.

"Well." He said as he poured himself a glass. "Here's to happy memories!" He held up his glass.

"To happy memories." I connected my glass with his and we both took a sip. I wasn't prepared for the bitterness of the wine, and i nearly spat it out. Anakin started laughing.

"I knew that would happen on your first sip!" He giggled.

I gave him a death stare and he only laughed more. "It does get better Snips." He was cracking up at the look of disgust on my face.

"Okay then." I took another sip and this time it was a bit more bearable. "You're right it is getting better!"

"You should trust me more Snips!"

*A few hours later

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

We just finished eating all of our food and Ahsoka had finished the bottle of wine. I only had one glass myself but it was pointless trying to stop Ahsoka because one way or another she would get what she wanted. Guess i should have told her about hangovers i thought...

Ahsoka was trying to tell me something but she was too wasted to pronounce anything properly. Alcohol must not agree with togruta. I started to pack things away and Ahsoka tried to stand up only to fall down again. I caught her befire she hit the ground and picked up my rucksack full of picnic supplies and got ready to go.

I scooped up Ahsoka and started the long trek back to the cottage, it was starting to come down dark and i didn't want to be mistaken for an animals dinner. After half an hour the cottage was finally in my sights.

"Skkkyyyguuuyyy?" Ahsoka looked very confused and ill. Looked like the alcohol had a VERY adverse effect on togruta, probably should have researched that before i went and bought her a bottle of wine.

"Yeah Snips?" I spoke as i opened the cottage door.

"I feeell aa biit iiillll."

"Yeah i know Soka."

I just about got to her room before she started to gag in my arms. "Kriff!!!" I sprinted to the bathroom and laid her down in front of the toilet. Now the real fun started...

*A few hours later

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

"Ugh" I felt horrible, what had Skyguy done to me this time. "SKYGUY!" I shouted. 

"Im just comin Snips!" 

Skyguy came into my room with a hot bowl of soup and was that a injection!?!? "Skyguy what the kriff is that for?"

"It's for the pain, trust me you will get a terrible headache soon."

"UMMMM NOPE!" I scrambled out of my bed only to become overwhelmed with a terrible feeling of illness. I ran to the fresher, Skyguy in pursuit and i emptied my stomach for what seemed like the 5th time.

"Trust me i looked for tablets and liquid medicine but there was none!" He exclaimed. "Now come here."

"No!" I stood up and ran out of my room and locked myself in a closet.

I could hear Skyguy say "This is where the fun begins!"


	12. Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin takes care of a drunk and stubborn Ahsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this chapter is going to be short, im really busy with online school today!

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

"You'll never catch me!" I said trying to run away from my master, you did not want to know what i did to the healer at the temple when i got my vaccinations...

Anakin was closing the distance between us as i was running round in circles in the cottage. I was still very hungover so i couldn't run as fast as i could normally.

"Snips its just a needle, its not going to kill you!" 

I was distracted by Anakin's voice and i tripped over the table leg and fell to the floor on my back. Skyguy looked over me and he could see that i was going to make a run for it, so he climbed on top of me and with his weight i wasn't going anywhere.

"Chill out Ahsoka, it won't even hurt." I was trying to move underneath him, trying to get further away from that needle thing.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I realised that i was going to need a distraction, i couldn't understand why she was afaid of needles, she has fought in a war and been severely injured several times but she was afraid of needles? 

"Ahsoka?" I asked her sweetly.

"Yes?" 

I pressed my forehead against hers and told her...

"Its okay to be scared, you want to know what im scared of, im scared of losing you." And i meant it.

"I'm scared of losing you too." 

I kissed Ahsoka's nose (IN A FRIENDLY WAY!) and she giggled, i took the chance to plunge the needle into Ahsoka's arm. She looked at me with wide eyes and realised that i tricked her. 

"SKYGUY, how could you do that to me!"

She looked angry for a moment but she them swung her arms around me pulling me down to her body, she just wanted a hug.

I returned the favour, scooping my arms underneath her and carrying her to bed.

"Skyguy?" Ahsoka cuddled into my arms.

"Yeah Snips?" I laid her down in her bed and covered her up with her blanket.

"You really shouldn't have given me that wine" she joked.

"Yeah i really shouldn't have." I hated seeing her ill and this time it was my own fault.

"Im joking Skyguy, i enjoyed it but next time don't let me drink the whole bottle okay?" She giggled punching my shoulder.

"Remember what i said i would do if you punched me one more time?"

"Oh no..."

I pounced on the bed and tickled Ahsoka so much you could classify it as a form of torture. All you could hear was Ahsoka's laughter and that filled me with joy. I loved to see her happy and i was happy that she looked up to me as a big brother.

"SKYGUY SERIOUSLY STOP!" Ahsoka couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Fine." I sighed, i laid down next to Ahsoka and she snuggled into me. I never wanted to let her go.

"Skyguy?"

"Yes Ahsoka?" I looked down at her little face that wasn't so little anymore.

"I just want to tell you that i thank you for everything you have done for me, i would still be the shy unwanted padawan if it weren't for you."

"Awww Snips, i would be nothing without you either, you are one of the best things that has happened to me." I tapped her nose. "Don't ever think that you aren't special, you're going to be my snippy little padawan no matter how much you get wrong." I wound my arm around her shoulders and we both fell into a dreamy sleep.


	13. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tries her best to hide her feelings from Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys i want your opinions, should i turn this into an Anisoka ship fic or just keep them friends? I don't know what to do! 😂🤔

*Anakin Skywalker POV

I woke up the next morning with Snips still snuggled into my chest, she was nearly 17 but she still looked like a baby to me. I tried my best to free my chest from her hold but when i wriggled away she just held onto me tighter, guess i would have to wait for her to wake up.

*30 minutes later

We really needed to get up now, it was 10.32! Jedi were meant to rise with the sun. "Snips." I whispered, stroking her back lekku trying to ease her out of her sleep. She still wouldn't wake up. "Snips?" I spoke little louder, she flinched but still didn't wake up. "SNIPS!" I shouted, she awoke looking very scared. "Im sorry, you weren't waking up."

"It's fine, just throw me out of the bed next time." She yawned. 

"Well i have an exciting day planned!" I exclaimed thinking over the plan for the day in my head, first we would have breakfast then i would take Ahsoka for a walk by the waterfalls to go for a swim. I know how much Ahsoka loved the water!

"Alright then." She got out of bed and went through to the fresher, i presumed she was going to shower.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I locked the fresher door behind me rubbing my eyes with my hands as i stripped and went into the shower. I turned on the water and i crumbled to the floor and silently cried and suffered. My mental shields were up high so Anakin shouldn't notice this time. I looked at all the battle scars that littered my body, the gash on my side brought back so many memories. Anakin nearly turned to the dark side. What if i get hurt again? He might go to the darkside!

I quickly realised that i had been in the shower for a long time and quickly turned the water off, wiping my face with a towel, my face had more tears than water on it! i wrapped my body in that towel and looked to the ground. Kriff, i forgot to bring my clothes through, the towel barely covered me. I just prayed to the force that Anakin wouldn't walk into my room when i left the fresher.

I left the fresher and darted to my pile of clothes and picked up my regular jedi gear, then Anakin shouted through through the door.

"Snips, wear a swimsuit!" 

"Noted!" I replied. I dug through my pile of clothes finding my only swimsuit. It was a one piece suit similar to my jedi dress but it was dark blue in colour with a low back. I picked it up and scrambled to get dressed.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I was cooking up a special breakfast for Ahsoka and I. Pancakes, raspberries and whipped cream. A real treat considering the food at the jedi temple was barely tolerable. I flipped the last of the pancakes and placed them between two plates, i transferred the plates to the large dining table and went to fetch the whipped cream and raspberries.

"Skyguy, it smells so good in here! Watcha cooking?" Ahsoka entered and walked up to me.

"Pancakes!" I gestured to the dining table. "And even better, with raspberries and whipped cream!" I waved the toppings in her face.

"Wow! You are a really good cook Skyguy!" She took the whipped cream from my grasp and she walked towards the table and sat down, i followed sitting at the other side.

"Thanks." I looked down remembering the person who taught me how to cook.

"Hey. I meant that as a compliment you know." Ahsoka looked worried as she stopped dispensing the whipped cream on her pile of pancakes.

"No it's not you fault, my mum taught me how to cook and well. You know..." My face filled with more pain.

Ahsoka got up from her seat and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Im sorry you couldn't save her."

"Its okay Sn-" before i could finish Ahsoka hugged me, i brought my arm round and patted her lekku. "Okay Snips, go eat your food." I chuckled.

"Alright Skyguy." She let go and head back to her seat.

*Time Jump

"Snips were nearly there!" I shouted at my padawan lagging behind.

"But Anakin we have been walking for hours!" She complained.

"It will be worth it." I stopped and walked back to Ahsoka. I grabbed her hand and started runnning.

"Oh come on! Not this again!" She moaned.

"Oh yes this again!" I chuckled. We ran to the top of the hill and there they were. The beautiful waterfalls of Naboo, The lakewater ahead was crystal clear, it was amazing.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Ahsoka said still out of breath.

I ditched all of my clothes apart from my swim shorts and started to run towards the water. I turned around and Ahsoka was in pursuit, still trying to ditch her leggings while she was running.

She caught up to me and passed my diving into the water, and i jumped in after her.

"Wow." Ahsoka said as she resurfaced after me. "This is amazing!"

"So it was worth walking for 3 hours?" I questioned.

"I guess!" She splashed me with water and dived away from me.

"Oh you're going to regret that Snips!" I dove in after her opening my eyes in the crystal clear water. She wasn't far away, she wasn't swimming very fast. I grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to the surface along with me. I resurfaced first and she followed.

She was about to say something but before she could i picked her up and threw her away into the water.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed before she hit the water and she resurfaced immediately after. "SKYGUY!" She looked like she was going into full on rampage mode. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!"

"We'll see about that." I chuckled.


	14. A confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two confessions slip from Ahsoka, one about her depression and a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looks like this is turning into an anisoka ship fic, so if you dont like that then you can move leave this fic from here. All the support from this fic has been amazing! Don't expect anything smutty from this fic, im not going to reveal my age but i am still under 18 and i wouldn't feel confortable writing anything excessive. So just kisses and hugs from me!
> 
> Here's the chapter!

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

"I'm gonna get you Ahsoka!" I ran through the shallow water, nearing the edge of the lake were Ahsoka was trying to get her clothes back on. Ahsoka got on her leggings and started to run into the woods, she was in her bare feet so she wouldn't get far.

I made is out the water and abandoned my clothes running into the woods, i could feel the wind up against my face as i travelled deeper into the woods. I suddenly felt pain and fear emit from Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" I used the force to locate my padawan.

"Here, im over here!" She wimpered, i was scared, Ahsoka would never normally show her pain. It must be bad this time.

"Snips!" I caught a view of my padawan, she was crying, part of her leggings was torn and she had bloodstained fabric. I ran towards her and got behind her. "Snips, what happened!" I ran my hands over her lekku.

"Something, attacked me." She gasped out clutching her injured leg. The bushes rustled behind me and i activated my lightsaber just in time as a wolf like creature lunged at me. Before it had a chance to do me or Ahsoka any further harm i sliced it in half, surely killing it. It was very lucky that i kept my lightsaber clipped on to a piece of clothing at all times.

"I need to get you outta here." I scooped Ahsoka up in my arms, she winced at the sudden movement, obviously in a lot of pain. "Sorry Snips." I started running back to the lake to pick up Ahsoka's lightsaber and the rest of our gear. Then i darted back to the cottage. Using the force to speed me up we were back at the cottage in 15 minutes. 

I burst through the door laying Ahsoka down on the couch and running off to get the first aid kit.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

It hurt so kriffing much, what had that creature done to me now, hadn't i already been injured enough in the past few months! "Skyguy." I groaned, why was he taking so long.

"Im here Snips!" He came rushing back through to the central room, he approached me and picked me up slowly, the pain was still there, i don't even know how the creature injured me. Skyguy laid me down on my bed and got rid of my blood soaked leggings, leaving me in my torn up swimsuit.

Skyguy laid a blanket over my upper body sensing my discomfort at being so exposed. "Looks like that creature took a bite at your leg." 

"Well that answers why im in so much pain." I replied.

"I fix you up good, just try and stay still okay?" He held my hand making sure i was okay. I squeezed his hand as my wound was disinfected, he may as well have been pouring lemon juice on the bite!

"Arggh!" I yelped as Anakin got to the biggest tear in my skin.

"I know, im sorry." He said. "Open yourself up to the force, release your pain. It might help a bit." 

I took Skyguy's advice and opened up to the force, it made the pain slightly more tolerable. "Thanks." I mumbled through my gritting teeth.

"All done Snips!" More tears streamed down my face, the pain was very bad.

"Skyguy, it hurts so much!" I whimpered. Anakin laid my leg down and took me in his arms and rubbed my back.

"I know Snips, shhhhhh. You're okay now." He soothed my pain and fear. He was like a drug to me, he helped me out when i needed him most, but i needed to tell him. If i was going to feel happy i needed to tell him, NOW my mind screamed, i obliged.

"BUT IM NOT OKAY NOW, NOTHING EVER WAS OKAY!" I wailed. "I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING IN SILENCE FOR WEEKS! I DON'T KNOW WHO TO TRUST ANYMORE." I stopped for air and looked at Anakin's shocked face. "But-"

Anakin's hand cupped my cheek and spoke softly. "But what Snips?" Obviously already knowing what i meant but i guess he just wanted to hear it from me. My mental shields dropped but i let more secrets slip than i wanted to...

Anakin looked at me with a surprised look and backed off of me. This made me cry more realising what i had let slip. I flung my legs over the bed about to make a run for it, but a strong hand yanked me back and Anakin was starting at me. Holding on to me, supporting me.

"Anakin, im so sorry-" 

"Shhhhh, it's okay..." Anakin brought himself down to my height and do some i would never have expected him to do.

My mind eventually registered what was going on, SKYGUY WAS KISSING ME! My heart was jumping around in circles and my body filled with joy. Anakin pulled away and looked at me sheepishly. 

"Sorry, i shouldn't have done that." He scratched the back of his neck. I stared at his eyes, he was looking away from me obviously feeling awkward. He looked at me, "Snips are you oka-"

I interrupted him with a peck on his lips and i bawled my eyes out even harder, but i wasn't sad, no, i was crying tears of pure joy, flowing like two rivers out of my eyes.

"Ahsoka are you okay." He set me down on the edge of the bed and sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee.

"Yeah, i am now." I looked into Anakin's eyes and hugged him.

"I will protect you."


	15. A love blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Anakin fall in love and Anakin helps Ahsoka with her mental struggles
> 
> DAY 2 INTO DAY 3 OF THIER MEDITATIVE LEAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are just going to pretend that Padmé and Anakin were never married, just very close friends. I'm not very good at writing break ups so just pretend they were never together okay?
> 
> Here's the chapter!

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

Skyguy helped me down onto the bed and pushed a pillow under my injured leg.

"Ahsoka, im just gonna wrap your leg up."

"Go ahead." I said gripping the bed sheets as the contact with my leg caused me extreme pain, Anakin noticed, he stopped and looked at me. I nodded, signaling for him to continue, it had to be done.

Anakin's gentle touch was conforting, just to know that he loved me. He used a saftey pin to fix up the bandage, holding it in place. "All done." He stood up and walked over to other side of the bed, looking for something i could wear. I was still cold and this ripped up swimsuit wasn't all that comfortable.

He laid a pile of clothes next to me and turned to leave. "Get changed, i will be outside if you need me." And with that he left the room and shut the door.

I eased myself off of the bed, throwing my legs over the side. I peeled off the ruined swimsuit and threw it into the bucket across the room. Anakin had laid out my night clothes for me, i obviously wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the day at least so it made sense to wear something comfortable.

I eased myself into my undergarments and slipped on my night dress. I found my slippers underneath my bed, i crouched down, trying not to use my injured leg until i fell right on it.

"Argh!" I yelped as my leg made contact with the floor. Anakin dashed right in, helping me up.

"You okay?" He used his arms to steady me, prepared to catch me if he needed too.

"Yeah im fine, just my balance that needs fixing." I muttered under my breath. 

"Okay, i think you should rest, you've had a pretty crazy day!" He chuckled guiding me down onto the bed, gently pushing my shoulders down. He kissed my cheek and turned to leave, but i grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Don't go, please!" I cried, i don't know why i wanted him to stay, i guess his presence was comforting. He turned around and looked at me. He grabbed my hand and crouched down next to me.

"Okay Snips I'll stay." I breathed a sigh of relief, and Anakin pulled up a chair from the other side of the room, setting it down next to me.

"So um about earlier." I started.

"Yeah." Skyguy shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true, all of it!" I blurted out.

"Yeah i kinda got that. Your feeelings were quite strong, im surprised you had hid them from me for this long Snips!" He chuckled. 

I laughed along but a new sad look dawned on his face.

"But how long have you been feeling depressed like this?" He reached for my hand and i gave it to him.

"Well since we got back from Hoth, i can't stop thinking about how i could have caused you to turn to the dark side." I looked down at my feet, Skyguy put a hand to my cheek, gently lifting my face up to look at him.

"I could have turned to the dark side because i care about you so much!" He stroked my cheek with his thumb. Looking at me with those caring blue eyes. "I love you Snips."

"I love you too." I swung my free arm around his shoulder pulling down till his lips met mine, they fit perfectly together, like two peas in a pod. His arm curled round my right lek, hugging it as our lips moved together. When we were out of breath Anakin pulled away and i burst out laughing.

"How are we going to hide this from the council?" I giggled.

"Not a clue Snips!" He climbed on top of me, avoiding my injured leg and he twirled my one of my leks between his fingers. "Worry about that tommorow because now we can have some fun!" He tickled my neck with his other free hand.

"Do i have to get sand again!" I chuckled.

"Oh anything but the sand Snips!" He stopped tickling me and kissed me instead.

I was finally happy.


	16. As long as we're together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka begins to have nightmares that plague every minute of her sleep and they might be premonitions.

*Anakin Skywalker POV

I was awoken from my sleep by heavy breathing, and Ahsoka appeared to be having a nightmare. I sat up in the bed and held Ahsoka's hand. "Ahsoka! Wake up its okay!"

"Get off of him!" She mumbled and she started fighting my grip on her hand. "LET ME GO!" She screamed. Ahsoka gripped the sheets with her free hand and screamed more. "STOP IT HURTS!"

"AHSOKA!" I gripped her shoulders and shook them more violently than i should have and with another blood curdling scream her eyes snapped open, she was panting heavily.

"Anakin, help me." She reached out, her hands shaking, eyes glassy with fresh tears. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her up to my level. She clung to my chest like a little spider monkey, burying her head and montrals into the crook of my neck. I rubbed circles on her back and my other hand petted her montrals. Rocking her back any forth slowly.

"It's alright Ahsoka, nothing is going to hurt you." I heard her whimper and cry, and i could feel it too, my tunic was soaked through. We stayed like that for quite a while, until Ahsoka stopped crying, she has had nightmares before but this one appeared to be the worst of them all. "Shhhh." I soothed, nothing would hurt her, not when we are together.

She sniffed. "Im okay you can let go now."

I reluctantly loosened my grip and she let herself fall back onto the bed taking me with her. My hands falling to catch myself just above her shoulders. "So what was that about?"

"It was just a dream Anakin." She sighed looking away.

"A regular dream doesn't make you wake yourself up screaming." I challenged. Taking a hold of her chin and turning her head to face mine.

"It was Dooko, i think we were both captured," she paused. "He was hurting you and i tried to stop him." She started to cry again. "He.... he."

"Take your time." I rubbed her shoulder, quieting her cries slightly.

"Another person, used force lightning on me. But thats not why i was screaming." She looked away again, she looked ashamed.

"It's okay, go on."

"You aren't going to like this Anakin."

"Just tell me Snips. I won't be mad."

"He said he was going to kill me." We looked into each other's eyes. 

"And my child..." She sobbed.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, "this must just be a dream Snips! We haven't done anything, you haven't done anything!"

"I know, which is why i don't want to believe it." She hugged me. "I had a belly and everything in my dream Anakin!"

"It's okay Snips, i hope it will never happen.

"But what if it does! What will i do!"

"The only way that could happen would be..." I stopped, realising that this could be true.

"Would be what?"

"A child of the force. Like what happened to my mother with me."

"I want to make sure. That im not, you know." She looked desperate.

"Come on, we will go to the med droid on the Twilight." I got off of her and helped her up, my poor Snips everything was going wrong for her.

*On the Twilight

The med droid finished the scan and reported its findings. "Congratulations Miss Tano you are 3 weeks pregnant."

"WHAT!" Snips and i said in unison. "No no no! This isn't happening!" She covered her montrals and wailed, i let her, i could understand the amount of stress she was under. 

"We will need to tell the council, if it is the will of the force that you are to bear a child, then that is what it will be." I sat on the bed holding her hand.

"But how do i know i will be a good mother! Im a Jedi, not a housewife!" Ahsoka's look darkened, her face soaked with tears.

"We wil stay off the frontlines when you are further along, i will help you, every step of the way. I will even act as a father for him or her if you want!

"You were going to be the father figure anyway!" She giggled. "Well" she stood up. "We better head back and tell the council about this, i can't do much here with my leg anyway." 

"Alright Snips." I stood up and kissed her.

Ahsoka pulled away. "What about the dream?"

"I will advise the council of your dreams, i will keep watch of you, don't worry Snips." I stroked her cheek and she leaned into my touch. "We will have to mask our relationship though Snips."

"Yeah, we can request to share quarters, so you can look after me. I have an excuse now." She said playfully.

"Yeah okay Snips." I punched her shoulder.

*In the council chambers

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mace asked angrily.

"As i said Ahsoka is pregnant with a child of the force." I gripped Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Confirm this, you can Padawan Tano." Yoda Interrupted the arguing Jedi Masters, even Obi-Wan looked surprised.

"It's true, i had a nightmare and i wanted to know, and i am pregnant. I have done nothing against the code, it is simply the will of the force." I explained.

"We will discuss this with your master, Padawan Tano you may be excused." Mace pointed at the door. She looked at me and i nodded. I would sort this out for her.

Ahsoka left the room, now it was me, and the council.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I walked back to my quarters, words travel fast in the jedi temple. I was getting many stares, somebody grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a closet, i yelped but otherwise kept quiet. The light turned on and it was Aayla Secura.

"I heard what happened child, i just want you to know that im here for you."

"Thanks Master Secura, it means a lot." 

"No problem Padawan Tano, you will be a great mother." With that she patted my shoulder and left the closet. I waited a few minutes before i left, to leave the hallway to settle down. I had already gotten enough stares.

I emerged from the closet and walked the hallway till my quarters were in sight. I ran into my room and collapsed onto my bed. My hands flew to my stomach. "Don't worry little one, i will protect you. As long as we're together.


	17. Just me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka adjusts to life in the temple as the most talked about commander in the Grand Army of the Republic.

*Ahsoka Tano POV

A week after we arrived back at the temple i had moved into my master's quarters and had been taken off the front lines. I would only go on minor missions until further notice. I felt different, knowing i had another life to protect other than myself. As a Jedi i always need to put others first, but as i have a 1 month old baby growing in my belly, that means protecting my body at all costs.

"Ahsoka, get up we have to train!" My train of thought was broken as Anakin shouted from across the room. My eyes opened to find two ocean blue ones looking down at me. "Goodmorning beautiful." Anakin smirked.

"Hey Skyguy." I leaned up and kissed my secret boyfriend. My life was just about perfect.

"Today we will practice using your lightsaber further away from, you. Wouldn't want to hurt the little one!" He placed his hand on my stomach.

"Come on Skyguy i don't even have a bumb yet, im only 1 month along remember!" I sat up and swung my legs over the bed.

"Still, good time to start!" He pulled my up with his hands and kissed one of my diamond facial markings. "I will be in the hangar, see you there!"

Anakin left and i got dressed, i looked in the mirror and turned to the side, maybe Skyguys was right i have a tiny bulge on my stomach but its not that noticeable. I clipped my lightsabers to my belt and sped out of my room towards the hanger.

*At the hangar

I arrived at the hanger and ran towards my master. "Hey Master!" I got his attention.

"Hey Preggo!".

"Don't call me that!" I ignited my lightsabers and challenged my master.

"Oh it's on Snips." Anakin ignited his lightsaber and charged. Nearly the whole 501st was watching this fight, the thought of my baby powered my on. I beat my master fair and square.

"Okay Snips you won!" Anakin surrendered to me.

Suddenly a feeling of sickness came over me, i was going to be ill.

"Snips?" I ran off to the nearest bathroom barely making it in time as all of my meals were emptied out.

"Snips, are you okay!" Anakin came into the ladies bathroom not giving a kriff about any looks he got. He realised what was occurring and rubbed my back until i was done. "You good now?"

"Yeah. I think so." I sat up straight rubbing my stomach. "I can alreday tell that this little guy is going to give me hell."

Anakin chuckled. "Come on Snips, no more training today." He picked me up bridal style and we started walking back to our quarters.

Obi-Wan met u son our way. "Is she okay?" He sounded concerned but i felt to ill to move.

"Just some morning sickness, she will be fine in a bit." Anakin answered.

"Ah. I will leave you be." Obi-Wan walked off and we entered our quarters. Anakin laid me down and took off my sabers. 

"You rest now Snips." He covered me with a blanket and kissed in between my montrals. I fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Not long left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is now 5 months along and she begins to plan everything out.

*4 months after previous chapter

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

Everything was going smoothly so far, i had ditched my regular jedi clothes for flowing robes like Master Shaak Ti's. They were a lot more confortable as i had a noticeable bumb now. Kix was checking up on me every couple weeks to make sure everything was as it should be. I used to love raspberry tart, now i can't stand it but as far as i know thats pretty normal.

You could now feel my baby's force signature, it was really strong but as a child of the force that was to be expected. The 501st were getting really protective of me now, i think they are all competing for the role of godfather, but i already know who i have chosen. Rex, the most caring clone there is in the galaxy. He would be great.

I walked towards the hangar, looking for my master. I got up this morning and he wasn't there. I walked through the strong steel doors and there he was, talking with Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti and a handful of clones including Rex. I didn't need the force to know they were talking about me. 

Master Shaak Ti spotted me approaching. "Ah Ahsoka dear, how are you?" I raised an eyebrow at my master and he giggled and started the secretive whispering again.

"I'm doing great Master Ti, so is the little one." I replied.

"Have you thought of any names for the little one yet?" Shaak Ti glanced at my belly.

"Well i was thinking Ashla for a girl, but I can't seem to think of anything for a boy." I placed a hand on my bumb.

"It will come to you child." Master Shaak Ti patted my back and left the hangar.

I walked over to Anakin and Obi-Wan as the clones were dismissed. "So what were you discussing about me this time?"

"Nothing much Snips." Anakin looked like he was trying so hard not to smirk, he was lying to me.

"How do i know you're lying master?" I crossed my arms.

"Umm i don't know Snips i uh..." He scratched his neck. "Fine we were placing bets on the gender of your baby."

"Well i think it will be a boy, so you everybody who bet on a girl needs to change thier option now." I laughed.

"And how would you know Snips?"

"Call it a, motherly instinct." I smirked.

"Well how are you Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan started a new conversation.

"Everybody is always asking me that, but im fine. Thank you." I replied. "Well I'm bored as hell so is there anything i could do to help?" I really needed something to do.

"Well you could train the younglings." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin interrupted. "And have a youngling accidentally wack her with a saber?"

"Good point Anakin, i guess you could help Anakin look over some supply numbers."

"Okay, lets go Skyguy!" I grabbed my Master's hand and dragged him along.

"Looking over supplies really Snips!"

"Who said we were going to do that?!" I smirked, Anakin got the hint and we ran into the storage cupboard locking the door behind us.

*1 hour later

We totally just finished checking the supply numbers. (Wink wink) Just kidding we really didn't check those supplies at all but we would do it later. I gave Anakin a quick kiss goodbye and left the storage cupboard. I went to go and chat to a few of my padawan friends, Ellie and Poppy. The had knitted cute little hats for my baby.

I was more than halfway there, and soon i wouldn't be dragging around this extra weight. It was daunting on my back. I entered my quarters and flopped on to my bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Not all nightmares are true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ahsoka approaches her due date (she is now 8 months along), her child communicates with her. The jedi protect her at all costs.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I walked the halls of the temple with Anakin and Obi-Wan, the only time i ever got privacy now was when i went to the fresher. I had a very big bump for my small frame and it took it toll on my back. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and stretched my back.

"Are you okay Snips?" Anakin rubbed my lower back easing my discomfort momentarily.

"Yeah, having this baby has its cons." I stood up straight again and regained my pace. We strode towards the mess hall, going to get our supper. I was being given special meals as temple rations weren't very nutritious, it wouldn't be good for the baby. 

"Mama." A small feminine voice caught me off guard. I sprung off the ground, scared out of my wits.

"Ahsoka!" I used my hand and kept Anakin away, my other hand touched my bulging belly. I reached out for my child and spoke through our bond.

"Hello." I conveyed through the bond, it was a she, i just found out the gender of my baby!

I turned round to face Anakin and Obi-Wan. "It's a girl!" I exclaimed. Thier faces lit up, Anakin practically ran towards me and picked me up and spun me around. 

"Careful Anakin." Obi-Wan warned.

"Sorry." He put me down, running his hands through his hair. 

"It's fine, no harm done." I put both hands on my belly and explained. "SHE spoke to me! Through our force bond!" 

"Snips that awesome!" 

"Lovely." Obi-Wan chimed in.

"Do you think i can speak to her?" Anakin asked.

"Sure go ahead." Anakin crouched down and put one hand on my belly and placed his ear up against it.

"Hey little one, i hope you're holding up okay in there. We will get to meet you soon." Suddenly my baby kicked and i jerked.

"Dada." My little girl said through the bond whilst kicking at my stomach. Anakin felt the kicking and stood up quickly.

"Did she just kick!" He put hands on my shoulders and Obi-Wan put a hand on top of Anakins. We all smiled.

"Yes!" I said joyfully. "She also called you Dada!" I giggled.

"I guess that means i will be the uncle?"

"Of course Obi-Wan!" I pulled both of my friends in to a loving hug. My baby kicked some more and because of our close proximity they both felt it too. Both of thier faces lit up and we separated.

"I guess my little girl is hungry?" I talked to my belly. "Let's go." I chimed. Walking towards the mess hall.

*At Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters

Anakin and i walked in through the door shutting it and locking it behind us. Anakin tapped my shoulder and i spun around, before my mind registered what was happening my lips were on his. We kissed for a few minutes at least before Anakin pulled away.

"Well." He said breathlessly. "Can i talk to the kid again?"

"Sure!" I grabbed hus hand and led him towards my bed. I flopped down and pulled up my robe to expose my very swollen belly. Anakin approached me and joined me on the bed. He put his left ear up against my belly and his hands joined in.

"Hey sweetie." Anakin spoke and took a hold of my hand. The baby kicked, and Anakin laughed in response. "You are such a treasure to your mummy and I." She started kicking again and she whispered through our bond. 

"Mama, Dada." 

"She's talking to me Skyguy!" Anakin pushed up to my level and we were face to face.

"What is she saying?"

"Just mama and dada again."

"This is really special Snips, not all babies can talk to thier mothers before birth." Anakin caressed my cheek with gloved hand.

"I can't wait for her to arrive!" I exclaimed. "Though im not looking forward to the actual pushing a living thing out of my body." I sounded quite worried to be honest.

"I will be with you throughout the whole thing, Obi-Wan might join us if he doesn't pass out!" Anakin joked.

"Okay, as long as at least one of you is with me, plus i can squeeze your metal hand. Tweak with your pain sensors though or you will regret it!" I warned.

"Okay i will, sleep well Snips." He reached down and placed a hand on my hip, hugging me closer. "You too little one." With that i drifted into a loving sleep.


	20. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka's nightmare comes true and Anakin and Obi-Wan race to save her.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I heard glass breaking and i jolted awake. "Anakin wake up!" He wasn't responding, a figure approached me and i was stabbed with a needle. "ANAKIN HELP!" I was ripped from my boyfriends grasp and i blacked out.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I awoke suddenly, immediately noticing that Ahsoka wasn't there. "Ahsoka!?" I looked at the broken window. "NO, NO NO!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the council chambers, it was 10AM so everybody would be up. I must have been drugged.

I burst through the doors and doubled over out of breath, i regained my composure. "Ahsoka's been kidnapped!"

*A few hours later

"Obi-Wan hurry!" We ran towards the twilight. The council sent us both to retrieve Ahsoka, i hoped she and her little girl were okay. We boarded the ship and zoomed up outside of Coruscant, i tracked Ahsoka with the force. She was aboard a small separatist ship not too far away. We entered hyperspace, we could reach her within the hour.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I woke up in a cramped cell, i tried to get up but a shock collar was activated, it was painfull but i didn't scream. I looked to my left and saw two cloaked figures, one removed their hood.

Dooku.

"Greetings child, don't try and move next time. We wouldn't want to make a mess in the presence of Darth Sidious." I stared at Dooku.

"Hurt me all you want just don't hurt my baby!" I curled my hands around my stomach protecting my unborn child. 

"Oh we just want the child after it is born. Then you will be released." Dooku spoke.

"I will never give her up!" I screamed.

"In that case." Darth Sidious interrupted. He steeped forward but before he could say anything else Anakin burst through the door.

"Anakin!" Dooku lunged at Anakin and an epic fight began. Obi-Wan ran through the doorway and Darth Sidious ignited his saber. He was about to strike the killing blow but Obi-Wan intercepted the move. Sidious force pushed Obi-Wan up against a wall and Obi-Wan blacked out.

"OBI-WAN!" I screamed. Darth Sidious turned back to me, saber primed.

"Now it's your turn child!" Sidious shot lightning at me and i screamed, clutching my stomach in agony.

"NOOOOO!" Anakin lunged at Sidious, slicing his arm and turning round and sliced Dooku's leg. Both sith clutched their linbs in pain and the force lightning stopped. Obi-Wan gasped and stood up approaching me and using the force to take off the shock collar.

"Snips! Are you okay, is the baby okay?!" He offered his hand but before i could answer something wet formed a puddle between my thighs.

"No not now!" Obi-Wan looked down and realised what was happening, Anakin did too. A pain erupted through my pelvis and i clutched my stomach and cried out at the unexpected pain.

"Kriff!" Anakin scooped me up and we the three of us travelled towards the twilight with great speed. We entered the ship and huge explosions erupted through the ship, we had been hit several times. I was in too much pain to understand what Anakin and Obi-Wan were saying.

The contraction passed and i could finally breathe normally. "Let me walk about." I demanded.

"You sure thats a good idea?" Anakin answered.

"Yes just put me down." By now Obi-Wan had the ship in hyperspace heading back to Coruscant. Anakin propped me up on my feet and i hung onto the back of Obi-Wan's chair.

I groaned in pain as another pain hit, Anakin steadied me, making sure i didn't fall. "On second thought i want to lie down." 

"Good idea." Obi-Wan got out of the chair and i swung my arms around my master and grand-master. One arm on each as i hobbled to the tiny makeshift med bay on the twilight.

"Med droid is fried!" Anakin said. 

"What will we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You will both need to help me, i can't do this by myself." I was out of breath having just recovered from the previous bout of pain.

"We will be with you Snips, every step of the way." I laid down on the bed and i screamed in pain, this contraction was so much more painful than the last one's.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan crouched down next to me and took a hold of my hand. "Do you think you can hold out till we arrive at Coruscant?"

"I don't think so- argh!" 

"Just breathe Snips." Anakin took a hold of my other hand, giving me two to squeeze. 

"Just breathe! Thats what im kriffing doing!" I was outraged, men would never know any of the pain we women go through.

"I- I just wanted to help." Anakin spoke.

"You know what would help? GETTING THIS THING OUT OF ME!" 

The ship rocked out of hyperspace, but we weren't at Coruscant. We were under attack...

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh what do you think will happen!?


	21. Stranded, and a new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka welcomes Ashla to the world in the middle of space

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

"Oh force! Not now!" I screamed, still in terrible pain.

"Anakin! We have to sort this out!" Obi-Wan yelled over my constant screaming. 

"I can't leave her, look at her!" Anakin countered.

"Im sure Ahsoka doesn't want herself or her baby to be blown up before they even meet eachother!" Obi-Wan stood up up and ran to the front of the ship.

"I will be right back, I promise." Anakin stood up and tossed me one of the med bay gowns. "Put that on!" He ran out of the room and again I was on my own. I quickly changed clothes before another contraction hit me, I didn't have much time left before my baby would make an appearance. Would I be ready?

More pain interrupted my train of thought as I struggled to make it back on to the bed. I got into a confortable position and i was ready to go. My baby was ready to make an appearance. I screamed for Anakin, but I knew he wasn't coming now.

"ANAKIN!" I yelped as i felt my baby descend lower and lower. Another painfull contraction hit me and I screamed louder than ever before, I didn't know it was even possible to be in so much pain. It was only now that I saw why people tried not to get pregnant. When the contraction was over I sat up and took one look between my legs.

Two words escaped my mouth. "Oh Kriff!" I flopped back on my bed and screamed as more pain spiked through me, I could see her, she was coming NOW.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

"ANAKIN HELP ME SHE'S COMING!" I heard Ahsoka's deafening screams and I looked at Obi-Wan, tears forming in my eyes.

"Go quick, encourage her. The way she is screaming the baby must be trying to make an appearance. Get some towels and the hot water going, I will be there as soon as I can!" I gave Obi-Wan a quick nod and zoomed to the back if the ship.

"Ahsoka I'm here!" I ran into the med bay and Ahsoka took a break from her screaming. She looked so fearful, and fragile. It broke me to see her like this.

I quickly grabbed some towels and laid them down by Ahsoka's feet. 

"Hurry Master!" Ahsoka was bending the metal rails where her hands were gripped so tightly. 

"I know Snips, one minute!" I filled the bowl with hot water and placed it on the table.

I walked over to Ahsoka's legs and tried to confirm what I thought she meant by 'she's coming' but before I could Ahsoka snapped her legs together. "No time for any modesty here Ahsoka."

"Fine!" She yelped, screwing up her face in pain. "Just don't linger too long, I need a hand to squeeze up here!" Ahsoka cried out again.

"Ahsoka spread them!" She whined in annoyance, so I took each of her knees and forced them apart. "Oh kriffing hell... OBI-WAN!" I ran round the side of the bed and sat next to Ahsoka, I grabbed both of her hands and gave them a light squeeze now and again.

"I can't do this." Ahsoka winced. 

"Of course you can. You are going to be fine Ahsoka. You're the strongest young lady I know, think of your little one."

A small smile graced Ahsoka's lips for a brief moment before the pain returned.

As Ahsoka yelped and screamed Obi-Wan finally decided to stop by.

"Master, glad you could make it!" Ahsoka said sarcastically. 

"Sorry Ahsoka, but im here now. Ready to meet your little one?"

"Yes please Master Obi-Wan."

"Alright dear one, I know it hurts." Obi-Wan readied the towels in preparation for the baby's arrival.

Ahsoka gasped as her face contorted in pain "IT HURTS MASTER" Ahsoka screamed. Wailing and gripping my hands so hard I thought they would break.

"I know sweetheart." I quickly looked to Obi-Wan for instruction.

"Anakin I need you to sit Ahsoka up and get behind her, gravity will be on her side." Obi-Wan spoke.

"It's okay Ahsoka im right here." I squeezed her hand as I sat her up and got onto the med bed. She immediately collapsed onto my chest.

Ahsoka started screaming again. My heart broke. She squeezed my metal hand so hard I think she actually broke it a little bit.

"Okay Ahsoka when I say, you need to use all of your strength to push alright." Obi-Wan looked up sympathetically.

"No no no." Ahsoka shook her head in despair. Tears coming doen her face in rivers.

"Is there nothing we can do for her pain at all?!" I shouted, eyes frantically looking around the room.

"None of them are compatible."

"Try and relax Ahsoka." I encouraged.

"Okay dear, 3, 2, 1."

Ahsoka's knuckles turned white as she pushed and squeezed. Her screams barely registering in my mind anymore as she leaned against my chest.

"Good girl Ahsoka." I encouraged, taking Obi-wan's pleased expression as a guide. 

We were nearly there.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

15 minutes had passed and still no baby, I was beginning to think she would never arrive. I was getting weaker and weaker and I was struggling more and more. "I don't think I can do it again Master's!"

"C'mon Snips don't give up!" Anakin squeezed my hand. "It will be all worth it!"

"Ahsoka you can't stop now you're so close!" Obi-Wan was now at my feet encouraging me.

I decided to try again, I wanted my little girl in my Arms NOW. I gathered the remains of my energy and I pushed as hard as I could and my nose started bleeding. 

"Ahsoka that's great keep going! She's nearly out!" Obi-Wan praised.

I stopped for a moment crying out into Anakin's shoulder. 

"That's it Snips, you're doing so well." 

"Come on Ahsoka, one more and it's over." Obi-Wan patted my knee, reassuring me.

"Okay." I breathed deeply, feeling the pain take me once more.

"Come on Ahsoka let's go, 3,2,1." Anakin sat me up a bit further as it started. I pushed and pushed with all my might.

I screamed one last time and then, the pain was gone. 

"Ahsoka she's here you've done it!" Obi-Wan shouted over an infant's cries. I did it.

"You hear that Snips, you did it!" My whole body relaxed and I started to cry. 

"I really did it!" I cried.

"Yes you did." Obi-Wan walked over with my little girl in his arms. Obi-Wan passed the infant into my arms, grinning wildly. She looked just like me, facial markings and eyes, but instead of togruta montrals and lekku she had hair. It was just like Anakin's. Her skin was a lighter orange than mine, but either way she was my little girl.

"So what are you going to name her Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Ashla Shmi Tano."

"Thats a beautiful name." Obi-Wan responded.

"I agree." Anakin had tears in his eyes, I used his mother's name as a middle name because i know how much she meant to her.

"Well you boys better go and fix up the ship, im sure Ashla here is hungry."

"Of course." Obi-Wan left first. Anakin stuffed some pillows behind my back to keep me upright in his absence. Anakin stopped at the door and turned around.

"Im proud of you Snips." Anakin smiled and I smiled back, now we just had to get back to Coruscant in one piece. The hard part for me was over.


	22. What are we gonna do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tries to bond with Ashla and Anakin and Obi-Wan attempt to contact someone.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

Anakin had left and Ashla was wailing in my arms. "Okay, okay just give me a minute." I hushed my child and tried to feed her. "Oh come on Ashla!" She wasn't having it, she was swaddling about in my arms obviously trying to tell me something. 

"Alright then." I adjusted my dress. "We will try again later."

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked Obi-Wan who was desperately trying to make contact with the council.

"She's stronger than she looks... Although she will have to be even more resilient now." Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair.

"How come?" I questioned.

"Communications are down and the hyperdrive is damaged beyond repair." 

"So we're stuck here?! We don't have a lot of food but it will last us a couple of days at least! Thats no good." I continued my rant and for once Obi-Wan shut up and listened. "Ahsoka needs proper food! Not kriffing ration bars!"

"I know Anakin, which is why were going to land on that planet down there." Obi-Wan put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly and pointed towards a tiny planet.

"Looks like it could sustain some life." I assured.

"I will go and land the ship, go and see how your padawan is fairing. It will be an hour before the ship even lands because the engines are pretty banged up too." 

"Alright Obi-Wan." As soon as the door shut behind me i sprinted towards the med bay...

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

"Oh come on Ashla it's simple, food is ready and waiting why aren't you eating it!" I growled in frustration, nothing would make this baby eat. I had done everything, i was doing it right. There wasn't much too it either but no. Ashla was moody, and she wouldn't stop moving.

"Why are you so hyper?" She was writhing about in my arms. I heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in." 

"Hey Ahsoka." Anakin walked over sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hey." I responded.

"Has Ashla eaten yet, she seems a bit restless."

"I haven't been able to get her to eat anything, she's too hyper." 

"Really, can i hold her?" Anakin asked. I quickly nodded and passed Ashla into his arms. "She's beautiful." Ashla immediately calmed down in Anakin's arms and within minutes she was sleeping.

"I'm going to go and get a shower. She seems to like you a lot!" I steadied myself on the railings and cautiously walked to the tiny shower room on the twilight. Grabbing a towel as i walked past.

"Will you be okay?" Anakin blurted out after seeing me nearly fall for the 5th time.

"I will be fine just take care of Ashla." I locked the door behind me.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

Ahsoka locked the door and i looked down at the newborn in my arms, Ahsoka really carried this beauty for nearly 9 months. We didn't have any baby clothes anywhere so one of my old tunics would have to do for now. I walked the narrow hallway of the ship, rocking Ashla in my arms.

I walked towards Obi-Wan sat down in the co-pilot chair. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Alright." Obi-Wan held out his arms and I carefully transferred Ashla to him and I took over the controls. Ahsoka stumbled through flopping down in the 3rd chair postioned behind Obi-Wan. She was wearing her jumpsuit and her utility belt (the outfit she wore in season 2 episode 2).

I honestly didn't know how she fit into that having only recently given birth, she still looked pregnant but not so much now. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be great." She responded.

Obi-Wan stood up and handed Ashla back to Ahsoka, and left to go and look through the rations.

"So do you feel any different?"

"I don't really know, im glad she is here but at the same time i am really sad because the council will soon take her away from me." Ahsoka looked down at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

I spun my chair around to face her and put a hand on her knee. "I won't let them do that so soon, wouldn't be good for Ashla." She still looked sad, that was totally understandable though. "Hey, you will still get to see her." 

"I guess." Ahsoka shrugged. Obi-Wan came back through and tossed Ahsoka a couple ration bars. "Oh i don't need two Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka tried to hand one back.

"Yes you do." Obi-Wan rejected the ration bar pushing it back to Ahsoka. Obi-Wan returned to his chair and took over the controls. 

Ahsoka finished eating and gradually stood up. "Im going to try and feed Ashla again, i will be in the sleeping quarters." I flashed her a smile and she left.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

"That's it!" Ashla was finally eating and she stopped fussing. It felt really weird, i didn't really know what i was doing, but it looked like i was doing something right. 

As Ashla was eating i closely studied her facial marks, i now noticed that they were slightly different from mine. Parts of the marks on her cheeks were slightly more curved. 

After about 20 minutes she stopped eating and started geting restless. She was tired and so was l. I carefully rubbed her back waiting for her to burp. I laid down on my back and Ashla laid on my chest, her fingers wrapping around one of my fingers. I fell asleep moments later.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I went to go and check on Ahsoka, Obi-Wan had just landed the ship and we would leave the next day. I opened the door and saw the most adorable thing. Mother and baby, together in the cutest way possible. Ahsoka had her arms around Ashla protecting her.

I left the room and shut the door, not wanting to disturb them. 

"Well how are they?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're sleeping."

"That's good, they will both need their energy."


	23. Predator and prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka shows Anakin and Obi-Wan how to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided we needed more girl power so here is Ahsoka showing the boys how it's done!

*Anakin Skywalker POV

"Ahsoka." I rubbed her shoulder, we needed to go and find some food and water and it would not be smart to leave Ahsoka and Ashla by themselves.

"Mmpph, go away." She raised her hand and gently pushed mine away. 

"It's time to get up Ahsoka." I backed off as she opened her eyes, a faint cry came from Ashla. She wasn't pleased with the rude awakening, neither was her mother. 

"Ugh, it's okay sweetie." She rubbed Ashla's back giving me a death glare. With all of her raging hormones she looked like she was about to kill me. I mouthed a sorry as Ashla started screaming and crying and i practically ran out of the room.

"You will pay Skyguy!" Raged a very angry Ahsoka.

"I guess that didn't go down too well." Obi-Wan walked over with a backpack full of gear.

"Nope." I took the backpack and swung it onto my back.

Ahsoka emerged from the ship's quarters with Ashla screaming in her arms. "You started it so you sort it out!" She passed Ashla to me as she went to get her gear.

"Uhhhh Snips!" But Ahsoka already left the room, leaving a giggling Obi-Wan, myself and a screaming baby. "Hey, it's okay." I rocked Ashla in my arms trying to calm her down. Ahsoka came back into the room with a bedsheet tied around her chest. She took Ashla from me and placed her inbetween the sheets and her chest. Ashla was now strapped to Ahsoka's chest and her wailing ceased.

"Thats actually quite clever." Obi-Wan walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I took inspiration from what i did with 'Stinky' the Hutt after Christophsis, only reversed so i can see her at the same time."

"I still hate Hutts." I added.

"So i hear we are going hunting?" Ahsoka asks.

"Obi-Wan and I are going hunting, your just tagging along so we can watch you." I quickly interrupted.

"I have more hunting experience than the two of you combined!"

"You had a baby yesterday!" I shouted.

"Im perfectly aware!" Ahsoka responded, Ashla cried again. "Great, now look what you have done!" Ahsoka stormed off the ship, heading outside.

"Good job." Obi-Wan walked after Ahsoka.

"Great." I mumbled.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I led the way, using my advanced hearing to track down any creatures. Ashla whined and started babbling making my job ten times harder. "Shh, Ashla it's okay. Mummy's here." I heard something at my left. "Over there!"

A creature that you could describe as a wolf lunged at me but my one of my lightsabers was there first, wounding it. The creature ran off and i took off after it. The forest was dense and was quite diffficult to navigate. But my Togrutan senses were no match for it. I soon tracked down the animal and ended its suffering.

You could say that it wasn't the Jedi way to take the life of an innocent but technically the creature attached first. Ashla was wailing, i took her out of the sling and rocked her to calm her down. Obi-Wan and Anakin caught up with me and were shocked to see that i already had the job done.

"Wow um." Anakin started.

"Don't you boy's get jealous at my hunting skills now!" I laughed.

*Several hours later

Ashla and I were in our quarters, having some much needed down time. Ashla needed to sleep so without contemplating if anybody was listening i started to sing to her.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I walked past the ship's quarters when i heard Ahsoka, i walked back to the door and heard her singing. Her voice was beautiful, Ahsoka must have sensed my presence because she stopped and i heard her walk to the door.

"Couldn't resist spying huh." She opened the door with Ashla in her arms.

"I never knew you liked to sing, thats all." I said as Ahsoka gestured for me to come in.

"It's the only way she goes to sleep." The newborn obviously seen me and started fussing. Tossing and turning in her mothers arms. Ahsoka got the memo and handed Ashla to me. 

"Hey beautiful girl." Ashla grabbed one of my fingers with her hand and squeezed it. "She has a strong grip!" I chuckled.

"Last night she kept tugging on my lekku." Ahsoka laughed. I sat down on the bed and wrapped my arm around Ahsoka.

"I love you." She looked at me. "And you too!" She tapped Ashla's nose causing her to giggle.

"I love you too."


	24. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla reveals the true extent of her ability to manipulate the force.

*Ahsoka Tano POV

I sat with Ashla in the front of the twilight, she was babbling and she just made me laugh. She was a happy baby, that was for sure. Two days old and was already exceeding my expectations. 

"Why hello there." Obi-Wan walked over and i passed Ashla to him. She giggled and reached out with her little hand.

"She certainly likes her Uncle Obi... Wait who is lifting all the flight manuals!" 

Obi-Wan spun round. "Anakin!"

Anakin ran through and looked very confused as to why we looked like we had seen ghosts. He seen the manuals. "For once that is NOT me!"

If it wasn't me, Obi-Wan or Anakin then it must be.... "Oh by the force it's Ashla!" Ashla still had her hand out stretched. Anakin and I stood shoulder to shoulder looking down in wonder. "Surely she can't be that strong, she's two days old!" I exclaimed.

Several more items started to float, including my seat. Then all at once they fell back to their original positions. The bang of the seat crashing to the ground startled Ashla and she started to cry and scream. I quickly took Ashla back from Obi-Wan and sat down placing her up against my chest and rocking back and forth.

I looked up at Obi-Wan and Anakin who were just staring at her with their mouths agape. "Well don't just stand there! Give me answers!" I looked at them both whilst trying to stop Ashla's whimpering.

"I don't think i did that when i was little." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

"Little Ashla here seems to be extremely strong with the force, probably similar to the abilities or maybe even exceeding those of Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan looked at Ashla in wonder.

"That must be why Darth Sidious wanted her dead." I stood up, Ashla still wailing in my arms. "While you two figure out a way to get us off this God-forsaken planet, im going to tend to Ashla!"

*Obi-Wan Kenobi POV 

Anakin and i just stood there in silence, i was astonished with the amount of power Ashla had. 

"You should go and talk to her." I stated. "I will try and get the communications working." Anakin nodded and left. This recent discovery put a massive target on Ashla's head. I was worried for her...

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I softly knocked on the door and entered the ship's quarters. "Ahsoka?" I looked to my left and Ahsoka was feeding Ashla. "Sorry, uh... I can come back later if you want?" 

"No it's fine, i don't mind." Ahsoka faced the wall, i sat down behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Sidious is going to want to kill her. I can't let that happen!"

"I won't let that happen, never."

"I don't want the council to take her when we get back. I can protect her better than anybody else could!" Ahsoka cried.

"Then the council won't take her."


	25. Will they ever find us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 1 week since the twilight landed on a mysterious planet, the ship's communications are still useless and the hyperdrive is beyond repair. Is anybody actually looking for them?

☆ONE WEEK LATER☆

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I looked on at Ahsoka in wonder, she was a great mother despite not having one for most of her life. Then again, Shaak Ti was like a mother to Ahsoka, but nobody ever taught her how to look after a baby. It must be an instinct. You would never have known Ahsoka had a baby if she wasn't with Ashla. Her body was back to normal.

Ashla was cradled in Ahsoka's arms, she never let go of Ashla. Not even when she slept. Ahsoka had ripped up one of her dresses and sewn it into little tops and leggings, temporary clothes for Ashla. She had to stay in something other than a blanket after all.

Sometimes objects would start floating around wherever Ashla was, she was obviously very strong with the force, it didn't phase her at all!

We had been stuck here for over a week now and the ship was useless. We had no choice but to await a rescue from this desolate planet. We had a source of food and water and that was all that mattered.

"What are you thinking about Skyguy?" Ahsoka scooted her chair over to mine.

"Just thinking about the jedi. Im starting to ask myself if they are actually looking for us." I leaned over Ahsoka, looking down at Ashla.

"Im sure they're trying their best." Ahsoka kissed Ashla's head as she slept soundly snuggled into her mothers chest. I wrapped my arm around Ahsoka's shoulders, tugging her closer to me.

"I hope the force is happy now, i don't want to ever do that again!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Surely the force is happy now, if not i will be having words!" I chuckled.

"I'll admit it, it was a nice experience for the most part." She smiled.

"Yeah i think your screaming over a week ago damaged my ears!" I punched her shoulder.

"Hey! You would only understand if you had to do it!" She shoved me back accaccidentally waking up Ashla. Ashla started to wail and kick and scream. "Shhh, it's okay!" Ahsoka was desperately trying to calm her down.

"Here let me try." I took Ashla from Ahsoka's arms and rocked her. Her wailing immediately subsided and she giggled when i tickled her tummy.

"She really likes you." You could tell Ahsoka was slightly jealous. 

"Are you jealous Snips, jealous of my baby silencing skills." I raised an eyebrow.

"Baby silencing!" She chuckled

"Ahsoka, Anakin i think they have found us!" Obi-Wan rushed into the room.

"Who has?!" I asked, seeing the fear on Obi-wan's face.

"Well it's not the Republic. I suspect Dooku but i could be wrong.

Ahsoka grabbed Ashla from my arms and paced. "They're here for her. I won't let them take her!"

"We won't let them take her." I corrected. Ahsoka smiled, she grabbed her lightsabers and some necessities for Ashla and we all ran outside.

The ship landed, it was a Separatist ship. We were done for.

But Dooku, Grievous or Darth Sidious emerged. It was...

"MASTER SECURA, MASTER UNDULI!" All three of us shouted in unison.

"Get in quick! The Separatists are on our tail!" Master Secura ushered us inside whilst Luminara ran back to the cockpit.

We all sat down in the cockpit and we were in hyperspace within minutes.

"So you had the baby?" Master Secura started.

"Yes, Her name is Ashla." Ahsoka responded as Luminara and Aayla walked over and crouched down beside Ahsoka.

"She's so beautiful Ahsoka." Luminara lightly traced the white chalk coloured facial markings.

"I agree." Aayla added. "May i hold her?" 

"Of course." Ahsoka carefully handed Ashla over and Aayla stood up and walked about rocking Ashla in her arms.

"So, how old is she?" Luminara asked Ahsoka. 

"Nine day's old today." Ahsoka smiled.

"I presume the boy's were no help!" Luminara chuckled looking at me and Obi-Wan.

"Actually, i couldn't have done it without them! Although i kinda broke Anakin's mechanical hand." Ahsoka laughed and we all joined in.

"So how did you two end up in possession of a Separatist ship?" I asked. Luminara stood up and took a hold of Ashla and explained.

"We were sent to go and look for you, but we too were captured. We escaped a day or two ago and we told the council we would not return until we found you." Luminara paused. "Knowing how vulnerable Ahsoka and Ashla would be, we had searched about 20 planets till we found you."

"Thank you Master Unduli."

"No thanks is needed Ahsoka, by the way i think this little one is hungry." Luminara handed Ashla back to Ahsoka. "I will show you private place where you can do that."

"Thank you." Ahsoka followed Luminara out.

"So how long till we get to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I would say about a couple hours, go and get some rest. You have had a rough week."


	26. Back at the temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka introduces Ashla to the clones and the council.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

The ship landed and I glanced out of the window. The whole 501st were there, waiting eagerly. The had obviously heard we were returning. The ship's door opened and I ran towards Rex, Ashla in my arms. Rex greeted me with open arms, literally.

"Im so glad your safe Ahsoka! I was so worried." Rex had both hands on my shoulders. "And what's your name?" Rex gestured to the little bundle in my arms.

"This is Ashla." I glanced down at my daughter and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Aw she looks just like you, boy's come over here!" Rex gestured at the rest of the 501st waving them over. Within seconds i was surrounded by eager looking faces. 

"So who wants to hold her first?" I shouted, dozens of hands flew up but i handed Ashla to Rex first. "You are her godfather by the way!" I winked at Rex as i walked back over to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aayla and Luminara.

All of a sudden Ashla appeared to be lifting up one of the clones. "Ashla no!" I ran back to the group of clones and took Ashla out of Rex's arms. "Sweetie, please put him down!" As if she would understand i thought, but she did, the clone dropped to the ground. Ashla didn't lift him that high but she still took him off the ground.

All the clones stood there with their mouths agape. "That baby is overpowered." Rex approached and took Ashla back into his arms. 

"I have to talk to the council, can you watch her?" I asked.

"Sure thing commander." Rex smiled and turned back to the rest of the clones. Master Luminara put a hand on my shoulder and led me away to the council chambers along with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Aayla Secura.

☆At the council chambers

"I hear your daughter is very powerfull with the force." Mace Windu said in his usually stern tone. 

"Yes she is, she lifted up a clone in the hangar!" I answered.

"Impressive, this is." Yoda added.

"All the more reason for us to take the child off of your hands as soon as possible." Mace continued. "The child is still young enough to not remember you in time."

"Excuse me!" I shouted, i realised my rudeness and moved on to apologise. "Sorry for that outburst Masters, how long?" I asked cautiously.

"A week at the most." Mace answered.

"You can't do that!" Anakin gripped my shoulder, backing me up.

"I am in agreement!" Shaak Ti stood up.

"As am I." Obi-Wan added.

"Luminara and I also agree." They stood forward from the back of the room.

"Im afraid we already took a vote Padawan Tano." Plo Koon said looking rather upset himself. "We believe it is in the best interests of the child."

"Ashla, HER NAME IS ASHLA!" I shouted at everybody in the room, tearing up in the process.

"Im sorry little Soka." Plo Koon looked to the ground.

I didn't need to hear anything else, i couldn't anyway. By the time they started speaking again I had already ran out of the room. A week, were they serious! One week to spend with Ashla before she was taken from me forever. I had to run.

I stormed into the mess hall were Rex said he would be, i spotted him. "Rex!" Rex looked quite startled, i must look really angry. With tears streaming down my cheeks i stood in front of him.

"Commander, what's wrong?" Rex looked very concerned and reached out for my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I mumbled, it was barely audible.

"Ahsoka." Rex tried reaching for my hand but i took a step back.

"Give me Ashla." I said sternly.

"Okay..." Rex transferred Ashla into my arms. 

"Thank you Rex." I sobbed.

"For what Ahsoka?"

"Everything." I ran off with Ashla now screaming in my arms, i heard his pleas for me to stop running. But i kept going.

"AHSOKA!" I heard Anakin behind me. I stopped for a moment and looked back. Anakin had his hands out stretched and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Ahsoka what are you doing!?" 

"Im sorry Master." I turned to the direction of the temple entrance, i ran.

"Ahsoka no! AHSOKA STOP!" Anakin was screaming for me. I never wanted it to come to this. But desperate situations call for desperate measures. Knowing Anakin he would find me again anyway.

I ran or rather fell down the temple steps but i kept Ashla safe, i stood up when pain shot through my ankle. "Kriffing hell!" I strengthened my mental shields, i would tend to it later. Ashla mattered more to me.

My running was sloppy because of my ankle, Anakin was quickly gaining on me. "AHSOKA STOP, YOUR HURT!" Anakin's calls disrupted my concentration and my mental shields, and my body fell to the ground.

I levitated Ashla in front of me as i quickly got up. I picked up my baby and prepared to run. A hand was on my shoulder. "Ahsoka, wait." I was spun around and Anakin's eyes were glued to mine. 

"If you are running away then I'm coming with you, i need to know that you are safe." Anakin picked me up and we scurried into an alleyway. Ashla was still screaming and i had to quiet her or we were done for sure. 

Anakin laid me down on a piece of cardboard. "Shh mummy's here, it's okay!" I desperately tried to silence Ashla but nothing was working. Before i could try anything else Anakin put a finger on her head and she fell silent. She was sleeping.

"What did you do!" I scolded Anakin.

"I just put her into a force induced sleep, just for a few hours." Anakin noticed that tears were still streaming down my face and he kissed them away. "Now rest my Padawan."


	27. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka run from everything they have ever known.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I comforted Ahsoka till she fell asleep, by the looks of it she hadn't had a good sleep in days. Ashla was always keeping her up at night. Ashla was spread out of Ahsoka's chest and Ahsoka had one of her arms around her.

I laid down and put an arm around Ahsoka. Succumbing to sleep.

☆Next Morning

A loud cry filled my ears, Ashla was wailing. Again.

Ahsoka was about to get up and sort her out when i put a hand on her chest."No Ahsoka, i will do it." I picked Ashla up and rocked her about in my arms. "Shh little one, you're okay." Ashla quieted down but she still squirmed about in my arms.

"Give her to me." Ahsoka sat up.

"No, you need to sleep." 

"No, you're missing the right tools to sort her out." Ahsoka reached out for Ashla.

"What do you mean im missing the right to-... Oh." I passed Ashla back to Ahsoka. I immediately turned around giving Ahsoka some privacy.

"You don't have to turn around, I don't mind. At least sit behind me so i can stay upright." I immediately did as instructed, Ahsoka laying against my chest.

"Why do the council want to take her away?"

"They believe her powers are dangerously powerfull."

"So your telling me that they think a 10 day old baby is dangerous because she is more powerfull than they are?"

"Yes." 

"They should know that if anybody can control her, it's me! Im her mother for stars sake!"

"I know Ahsoka, when you're around she is much calmer." I rubbed her shoulders."Is your ankle okay?" I glanced down at her obviously sprained ankle.

"Nothing that won't heal. Besides, keeping Ashla safe is all that matters to me." 

"I know."


	28. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Anakin talk about what happens next

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I looked down at Ashla swaddled out in my arms. Listening to the traffic of Coruscant. Anakins hands were on top on mine, supporting Ashla. It had been nearly a day since we ran from the temple, Anakin would go back every so often to say that he was looking for me and to pick up some food.

We planned to go to Senator Amidala's apartment to stay, it wasn't safe for any of us to sleep on the streets. "Snips, you ready to go?"

"Yep." I gradually stood up being mindfull of my ankle and keeping a strong grip on Ashla. I had a limp but it was nothing bad enough to stop me.

"You okay?" Anakin expressed his concern.

"I can manage, it's not bad." I waved it off, took one step forward and fell. Typical. I was caught mid air by Anakin.

"Obiviously it's not fine." Anakin put his hands on my waist, steadying me as i walked out of the alley into the busy streets of Coruscant. "Padmé's apartment should be just around this corner...

☆At the apartment

Anakin knocked softly on the door and within seconds Padmé was there. "ANAKIN, AHSOKA! Everybody is looking for you! Quickly come in." Ashla started to cry and Padmé turned back around and took a second look at the bundle in my arms. "You have a baby, is it lost?!" A very alarmed Padmé dragged Anakin and I inside. 

We sat down on the sofa and Padmé sat beside me and looked at Ashla's facial markings, then looked at mine. "You finally got it!" I chuckled.

"You had a baby!?" She looked at Anakin. "You never told me you two were a thing!" 

"Well the baby isn't Anakin's, it's a gift from the force." 

"But the baby looks so much like him?" 

"I know. So Padmé, do you want to say hello to Ashla?"

"Oh yes please!" I laid Ashla down in Padmé's welcoming arms.

"Hello little one. You two should probably get yourselves cleaned up, I will look after her." 

Anakin helped me through to the fresher and left. It felt good to finally get a shower, i sure needed it. My body was littered in bruises and grazes. My ankle looked swollen but with a little bacta it would heal overnight.

I would need new clothes, My jedi wear had too many rips to count. I would ask Padmé. I exited the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I unlocked the door and peeked my head out the side. "Hey Padmé?"

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"Can i borrow some clothes, mine are toast." 

"Sure give me a minute." Padmé stood up and walked to her bedroom. About a minute later she passed me a pile of clothes through the door. "There you go."

"Thanks!" I shut the door and looked at the small pile of clothes. They would be big on me but they would do. There were black leggings and a blue tank top too, as well as some socks. I put on the clothes and folded up my old ones in the corner. I exited the fresher and Padmé was cooking something. Ashla was cuddled up on the sofa with Anakin.

I shuffled over and flopped down on the sofa next to Anakin. Ashla started to become restless. "She knows her mummy when she sees her." Anakin passed Ashla into my arms. 

"Yeah i guess." I looked down at Ashla, she was smiling. I smiled back at my little bundle of joy. 

"She has your eyes too." Anakin hugged me, wrapping one arm around Ashla and one around my back.

"She has your hair." I responded. Tracing the marks on Ashla's face.

"Yeah she does." Anakin kissed my cheek and then kissed Ashla's forehead. "My two little girls."


	29. Growing closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka hide out at Padmé's house in an attempt to understand and spend more time with Ashla until she leaves thier grasp for the last time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions as I am running out of ideas for this fic. My imagination has just decided not to work so help.
> 
> SOS

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

"I have prepared the spare bedroom for you, i am going to bed. I will see you in the morning." Padmé left the room. 

"Well we should probably go to sleep too." I stood up and rocked Ashla in my arms.

"Yes we should." Anakin stood up and unexpectedly picked me up bridal style. He lowered me down so i could lay Ashla down in a small cot Padmé had assembled, she was surprisingly good at making things. Once Ashla was settled i was flung over his shoulder.

"Anakin Skywalker, put me down this instant!" I hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Ashla or Padmé.

"Nope!" Anakin shut the bedroom door and laid me down on the large bed Padmé had prepared for us, crawling on top of me, trapping my petite body. "This is where the fun begins!" 

(Yall can probably guess what they are about to do. 'Wink wink')

☆THE NEXT MORNING

A strong set of arms were wrapped around my waist, hugging me close. I opened up my eyes, i was on my back and Anakin was using my stomach as a pillow. "Anakin." I tugged on his hair.

"What." He mumbled into my stomach.

"We have to get up." 

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"Mmph." Anakin only hugged me tighter, there was no way i was getting out of this one.

"Come on Skyguy!" I tried standing up but i only ended up dragging Anakin with me before i was forcibly pulled back on to the bed.

"You are not escaping." Anakin smirked.

"Fine you won this time." I sighed.

"Oh but i always end up winning one way or another."

"You will be the death of me Skyguy."

"Sure Snips." Anakin giggled, i snuggled into his grasp and his arms relaxed around me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

☆A COUPLE HOURS LATER

I finally managed to coax Anakin out of bed, much to his dismay. Thankfully Ashla was still sleeping, I really wasn't in the mood for screaming or tantrums today. Believe it or not a 12 day old can still throw a mega tantrum, especiallywhen the kid is also force sensitive. 

I got dressed and wandered out of the bedroom, Padmé was already cooking breakfast. "Hey Padmé. Watcha cooking?"

"Bacon and eggs, it must be better than the slop you eat at the temple. Go take a seat."

"Thank you Padmé." I walked over to the dining table and Anakin walked in.

"Goodmorning Padmé." Anakin sat down next to me.

"Morning Anakin." Padmé brought the food over and took her to go. "I have some business to attend to, help yourself ti anything you need. I will be back around 3." Padmé shut the door and left.

"I guess it's just us now." I finished my food and took my plate up to the sink and started to wash it.

"Yeah, just us." Anakin placed his hands firmly on my hips And his chin rested on my shoulder. He started to tickle my sides.

"Stop Anakin!" I dropped the dishes in the sink and turned around to face him. 

Anakin wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me into kiss. The next thing i knew i was sitting on top of the counter. We kissed for what felt like hours, my arms wrapped around his neck. Ashla started to cry and i reluctantly pulled away and dropped off the counter.

"Shhh, it's okay." I ran into the bedroom and approached the cot. I picked Ashla up and tooke her back through to the main room. "She's not happy." I sat on the sofa and Anakin joined me.

"Hey it's okay." Anakin took a hold of Ashla's hand and she curled her fingers around one of his. She stopped crying soon after. "Looks like i have the parental touch after all!"

"Sure Skyguy!"


	30. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka pass the time and an unexpected visitor arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WE HAVE PASSED 3000 HITS!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the constant support with this fanfiction!
> 
> Here's the next chapter,
> 
> ENJOY!

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I laid Ashla down to sleep and kissed her forehead, I treated this child as if she were my own. She was so cute cuddled up in her cot with a little blanket she grasped on to. I looked at my Holopad and got an idea to pass some time with Ahsoka. It was only 11am.

I pressed play on the playlist i had made up when i first discovered my love for Ahsoka. I cranked the volume up and shut the bedroom door behind me. Ahsoka looked at me with a smirk. She got up and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "So what did you have in mind?" She twirled some of my hair in between her fingers.

"Would you like to dance?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I would love to!" Ahsoka laid her head on my chest and my head was nicely nestled between her montrals. We slow danced around the room for a good while when the music reached it's end.

We just stood in the middle of the room, still holding each other, enjoying each other's comfort. "I love you Skyguy." Ahsoka mumbled into my chest.

"I love you too Snips." I leaned down and tipped her chin up and we locked lips. It was kinda difficult because Ahsoka was so much shorter than i was. There was a loud thump at the door and it obviously scared Ashla.

*Ahsoka Tano POV

"I'll go get the door, go get Ashla." I walked over to the door and carefully turned the handle and opened it a few inches. I was shocked at the face that i saw and door was flung open in my face.

"Oh uhhh... Hi Obi-Wan." I smiled sheepishly, knowing that we had been found but I still tried to look friendly.

"Hello to you too Ahsoka. Now where's Anakin." Anakin peered his head round the corner and walked towards me and Obi-Wan nervously. Ashla in his arms. "Now I'm not here to take you back to the temple, I'm here to help." 

"Thank the force! Please come in Obi-Wan." I fully opened up the door and Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin.

"The clones miss you a lot, the three of you." Obi-Wan gently took Ashla in his arms. "Ashla looks like she is doing well." The infant laughed and giggled in Obi-wan's arms and he was looking down at her, smiling.

(You don't know how tempted I was to do a visible happiness joke there!) - author

"She's just a little angel. Isn't she Snips?"

"Yeah." I sat down on the sofa, Anakin sat on my left and Obi-Wan on my right.

"So how to you plan hiding from the order, they won't stop searching till they find you."

"Well Padmé is letting us stay here for a bit then we figured we could relocate to another planet or moon." I looked at Anakin double checking thats what he wanted.

"If you are looking for a place the Jedi probably won't look it would have to be a moon I think." Obi-Wan responded.

"What about that forest moon, Endor?" Anakin suggested taking a hold of my hand.

"Only if the local Ewoks don't try to kill us." I joked.

"Im sure we can be friends with them. But Obi-Wan will need to smuggle R2 and the twilight out of the temple first." Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

"I will try my best. I will be back and 2 days with the twilight and your stash of credits from the temple, then you can be on your way." 

"Thank you Obi-Wan!" I hugged him with all of my might. I owed a lot to my grand-master and it pained me to know that we were leaving him.

"Don't worry about me young one, I will be visiting! You can't get rid of me that easily." He hugged me back and Anakin joined in. 

The iconic trio plus Ashla, together as jedi, for one last time.


	31. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Anakin say goodbye to Rex for the last time.

*Obi-Wan Kenobi POV 

I arrived at Padmé's apartment in the twilight and R2. I took Rex with me, they needed a proper goodbye. I lowered the ramp and walked out with Rex. The expression on Ahsoka's face was priceless, she nearly dropped Ashla in shock. I never told her that Rex would be coming. 

"Anakin get yourself out here now!" Ahsoka shouted, tearing up and running towards Rex. Ahsoka and Rex were in a tight embrace as Anakin walked out with a smile on his face.

"I always knew you would do something like this!: Anakin walked over hugged me. "Thank you, for everything master." Wait was Anakin crying?!

"Shh, it's okay Anakin. I'm not dead!" It hurt me to say goodbye to my former-padawan and my grand-padawan but I knew I would see them again. Soon I found myself crying too, Ahsoka, Ashla, Rex and Padmé joined in and for a moment, it was just the six of us. The last time we would be together as a team.

Anakin, who was still crying, broke away from the hug and stood up. "I have something to say." He took Ahsoka's hand and dragged her and Ashla out too. Anakin placed his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. "I want you to know how much I love and appreciate you both, and I want you to know that I will protect you from any threat, especially towards Ashla. Which is why I want to ask you one question." Anakin got down on one knee and presented Ahsoka with a golden ring with two names engraved on it. Snips and Skyguy.

"Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"

I knew that these two had a growing love for each other, this was to be expected. Since they weren't jedi anymore they could finally let all of their feelings loose.

"Yes, yes! Of couse I will!" Anakin slipped the gold band onto her ring finger on her right hand and sealed the deal with an adorable kiss. Anakin and Ahsoka just got engaged on a landing platform, but like that mattered to anyone.

Anakin and Ahsoka hugged, with Ashla sandwiched in the middle. "Be sure to invite us to the wedding!" I called out as Anakin and Ahsoka lifted their luggage onto the twilight. 

"Oh we will Master Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka called back as the young family left the ship one last time, to say goodbye.

Ahsoka passed Ashla into my arms and I have her a light kiss on the forehead then passed her over to Rex, then Padmé, then back to her mother. Anakin and Ahsoka walked onto the ramp and cried together as it shut. I was going to miss those two but i always knew.

Where theres and explosion, Anakin and Ahsoka are usually there.

*Ahsoka Tano POV.

Anakin and I cried together in the cockpit as the ship jumped to lightspeed, bound for Endor. "It's okay Snips, we'll see them again." Anakin stroked my lekku as I sobbed into his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, all you've ever known is the temple." 

"I barely remember my childhood on Shilli. All i can remember is that everybody hated me." I looked at Ashla and stroked her head in love, lost in her blue eyes.

"Yes but we don't. You will always have us. Won't she Ashla?" Ashla smiled and giggled as if she knew what Anakin was saying. "We can rest now. Without worrying about Sidious, or the jedi. Come on."

Anakin took my hand and led me to the ship's quarters. The room had been slightly rearranged, there were no longer two bunks but a large king sized bed at the left side of the room with a small cot next to it. "Well looks like Obi-Wan rearranged the room!"

"I knew he would do something like this." Anakin took Ashla from my arms and lowered her into the cot. "Well we have a big bed, might as well make use of it!" Anakin threw himself onto the large bed.

"Hey we don't want to break it!" I lowered myself onto the bed and laid my head on Anakin's chest.

"Oh I can do plenty of things that will break the bed." Anakin smirked and traced the patterns on the tips of my montrals.

"Let's see what you got!" I crawled on top of Anakin and kisses his lips, the fun was about to begin...


	32. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Ahsoka and Ashla arrive at Endor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW You can probably imagine Ahsoka and Anakin to look like their Clone Wars Season 7 selves now. Order 66 aint gonna happen and if it does it won't be anytime soon. 
> 
> I have been so busy these fast few weeks so the next few chapters are probably going to be really cringey and crappy but...
> 
> Go read

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

As the ship landed on the forest moon I gazed out of the window. This was it, this was our new home. We would finally be safe here. Just me and my two angels. I wandered through the ship and peeked in the bedroom. "Snips?" I whispered. She was sleeping peacefully with little Ashla clinging to her arm. I entered and shut the door behind me. "Snips." I said it a little bit louder this time and she moved around on the mattress, easing herself out of sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was already smiling. "We've arrived!" I sat on the edge of the bed and picked Ashla up. Ahsoka raised her head and sat up too, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Already?" Ahsoka rubbed her tired eyes as they struggled to stay open.

"It's only a few hours Snips! All of which you slept through!" 

"Really, doesn't feel like it." Ahsoka yawned, she was still half asleep but considering she was caring for a two week old baby she was doing pretty good.

"Come on Snips." I stood up and dragged her and Ashla with me. Picking up our lightsabers on the way.

"Hang on!" Ahsoka nearly tripped over own feet trying to keep up with my fast pace. 

I lowered the ramp and there it was. Everything was green, the flowers and the plants looked divine. Endor was beautiful.

"Well what do you think?" I wrapped my arm around Ahsoka's shoulders, she snuggled into my grip and leaned into my chest.

"It's beautiful." Ahsoka whispered. "Let's just hope the locals don't think we're a threat!"

"The Ewoks won't bother us." I reassured Ahsoka and I rubbed her shoulder. "Or they will have to deal with me." I chuckled. 

"Yeah okay." Ahsoka laughed and wandered into the forest. I stumbled after her, tripping over tree roots on the way. "Keep up Skyguy!" She turned around slightly and waited a few seconds before taking off again.

"Hang on, you're too fast!" I struggled to keep up, I was so jealous of a togruta's stamina and overall speed. Ahsoka stopped suddenly and I nearly ran into her. "What, what is it!" I gripped onto Ahsoka's shoulders as I nearly fell on top of her. I looked up and I was greeted with an ocean of colour. It was a small flower meadow.

"It's beautiful." Ahsoka leaned down and picked up a single flower. It was blue and white, shaped like a daisy. She looked upon the sea of flowers and slipped the flower into the corner of her akul tooth headdress. "Come on!" Ahsoka grabbed my hand and we ran through the meadow. The flurry of colours flew past my eyes as we flopped down on the ground. I laid down on my back and gestured for Ahsoka to join me. She happily laid down next to me and gently placed Ashla on my chest.

"Home, sweet home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think they will settle in?


	33. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 ½ months has passed since Anakin and Ahsoka arrived on Endor with Ashla in their protection. Things are going smoothly so far until receives troubling news from Obi-Wan...

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

My little Ashla was now eight weeks old. Two months since she entered this world in the middle of space. One of the old storage closets in the twilight would become her bedroom. She would need it soon enough. It only seemed like yesterday that I seen her for the first time. She was growing up so fast, hard for Anakin and I to keep track of her at times! Becaude of her enhanced force abilities she was already trying to crawl. At this rate she would be taking her first steps in a few weeks. Ashla was a huge blessing, for me and Anakin! She brought us closer together than we would have been otherwise.

"Snips!" Anakin burst through the door, obviously in a panic.

"What's wrong?!" I ran over to Ashla's cot and picked her up.

"Obi-Wan needs to speak with us." He paused for a moment. "It's not good Snips." 

I dashed out the door leaving Anakin in the dust as I sprinted to the Controls. I sat down in the co-pilot chair and stared at Obi-wan's blue hologram. Anakin sat down next to me and took a hold of my hand.

"What do you need to tell us Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked urgently.

"The council is starting to do more extensive searches on planets and moons. The rate they are going they will find you in days!"

"What will we do?!" I cried. Looking across at Anakin seeking the comfort that I needed. 

"I have managed to assign myself to search Endor, but the council is bound to order a second search when they find nothing. I'm trying to hold them off as long as I can without them suspecting me."

"Is there anything we can do!" Anakin was desperate.

"Yes, hide."

"Thank you Obi-Wan." I thanked him.

"May the force be with you all. Kenobi out." The hologram faded into nothing as the connection was cut off. 

"Well there's nothing more we can do Snips." Anakin patted my back. "The force will guide us through this."

"But the force is what brought Ashla here in the first place." 

"There is that, but maybe the force did it to bring us together."

"That's a good point but I just don't want them to hurt Ashla." I looked down at Ashla's face and I felt my face droop to sadness.

"It's alright, because we won't let it happen. Will we?" Anakin crouched in front of me and caressed my hand, looking into my baby blue eyes.

"Not a chance." I sealed that promise with a quick kiss from Anakin and I returned to the bedroom.

I placed Ashla in her cot and laid down on the bed. I twirled my engagement ring around my finger as my eyes traced the engraved words. Snips and Skyguy. I held that ring close to my heart, that ring meant forever. For as long as I would live I would treasure our love for each other.

This was our new beginning. This was our crazy life.


	34. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla is now 4 months old and is about to take her first steps...
> 
> Sorry about the lame summary.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

Ahsoka and I sat cross legged on the metal floor of the twilight. Ashla was trying her hardest to take a few steps but she kept face planting next to Ahsoka. I was encouraging Ashla to walk towards me but it wasn't working.

"Come on sweetie." I reached out with my arms and Ashla got back up with some help from Ahsoka.

"Go on, you can do it!" Ahsoka let go of Ashla completely and watched her like a hawk. Ashla cautiously put one foot in front of the other and took her first few steps right before our eyes. "She did it!" Ahsoka squealed. 

"Yeah!" Ashla made it to my arms and I picked her up. "You did it little one!" Ashla giggled in my arms and tried to say something but all that came out was banter even threepio couldn't understand.

"Can you say mummy?" Ahsoka shuffled over and encouraged Ashla to speak. More unidentifiable banter emerged from her mouth and we just laughed. "Guess she can't really do that yet." Ahsoka chuckled. 

"Artoo!" I shouted for the blue and silver astromech droid. R2 appeared at the doorway and beeped a few times, as if to say 'what is it now!' "Record this Artoo and send it to Obi-Wan!""

I cautiously steadied Ashla on her feet and let her go. "Come on sweetie!" Ahsoka encouraged, reaching out with her arms and shuffling away from her. Ashla, once again, put one foot hin front of the other and practically ran over to Ahsoka, leaping into her arms!

R2 beeped happily and spun around. Ashla giggled as Ahsoka hugged her. Ahsoka laughed as Ashla responded to her laughing with more banter. I hopped over and hugged my two girls whilst laughing myself to bits over Ashla's 'stories'.

"Send that video to Obi-Wan now Artoo." I laughed and waved off my little astromech droid. "She is becoming more and more like her mother, never giving up." I beamed at my little girl, holding her hand firmly.

"She learned from the best." Ahsoka kissed Ashla's forehead and tapped her nose. 

"Yes she did. She learned from us." 

"Ma." Ashla blurted out. Ahsoka looked up at me in pure shock and happiness.

"Mummy?" Ahsoka looked back to Ashla.

"Mama" Ashla giggled.

"She did it, her first word!" Ahsoka beamed up at me.

"Can you say dada?" I encouraged.

"Da.. dada." Ashla spoke and reached out in my direction.

"Yes! That's it Ashla!" I hugged Ahsoka and Ashla tighter as i squealed in joy.

"You make a great dad." Ahsoka chimed in.

"You're a great mummy, and wife-to-be." I kissed Ahsoka's cheek eliciting some laughter from her, I knew she was ticklish almost everywhere. "Now that was special, first steps and first words in one day eh!" I tickled Ashla's chest and laughed.

"Soon enough she will be running around the ship!" Ahsoka giggled. "The effects these enhanced force abilities are having on her are unreal!" 

"It's like she is growing up too fast." I frowned, I wanted Ashla to have a normal childhood, but at the rate she was learning things she could have been a 1 year old!

"Hey, she will always be our little baby." Ahsoka placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Sending reassuring waves through the force.

"You know I wouldn't mind having another one." I hinted.

"You mean another baby?" Ahsoka looked slightly horrified at the prospect of having to go through 9 months of carrying extra weight and having to push another baby out of her.

"I mean only if you wanted to." I tried to brush off the conversation.

"No I would, I just want to wait a bit first." 

"Don't worry I didn't mean now!" I reassured Ahsoka and the horrified expression faded from her face.

"Good." Ahsoka beamed down at Ashla. "I have to focus on this one first." 

"I love you Snips."

"I love you too Skyguy."


	35. Another one!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has a hunch and one test comes out positive...

*Ahsoka Tano POV

Could it be? I thought. I know I said I would like to wait a bit before having another but I couldn't believe what I saw as i turned the white coloured stick around. "No way!" I gasped. I stared down at the test. The results were clear.

POSITIVE 

I stared down at the pregnancy test in wonder, this was real. It wasn't ideal but it was real. I was four weeks pregnant! Conceiving a child is considered a huge achievement in togruta culture. I didn't even know that togruta and humans were compatible! This child was bound to be force sensitive, especially with it's parents being Anakin and I. I have to tell him. I thought. But I should wait a couple weeks, then tell him. Just in case the test is wrong.

*Two weeks later...

"Ahsoka are you quite alright?" Obi-Wan asked from the other side of the table. Obi-Wan had come to visit for a day, this was the first time we had seen him in 2 months! Anakin was outside trying to build what looked like a hut, so I just left him to it.

"Yes I'm fine Obi-Wan." I desperately tried to hide my ongoing nausea but it was getting increasingly difficult. 

"Your move." Obi-Wan encouraged from the other side of the table.

I snapped out of my thought and stared down at the game board, I didn't have time to make my move. I jumped up from the chair and sprinted to the fresher, Obi-Wan in close pursuit.

I barely made it in time, but I didn't have time to lock the door behind me. Obi-Wan crouched down next to me and held my lekku out of the way. I finally finished emptying my guts out and relaxed on the floor. "Sorry Obi-Wan I must have ate somthing bad." I hoped that he bought that excuse.

"Anakin doesn't know yet does he?" 

My shoulders slumped in defeat, I should have known that Obi-Wan would figure it out soon enough. "No, he doesn't."

"You can fool Anakin but you can't fool me Ahsoka." Obi-Wan smirked. "So, how long have you known?"

"Two weeks ago, it's six weeks along now." 

"Right, when were you planning to tell him, and me!" Obi-Wan stressed.

"I guess I just couldn't believe it really, I just had Ashla! I didn't think i was ready for a second one yet."

"I understand Ahsoka." Obi-Wan placed a hand on my shoulder. "How are human and togruta compatible anyway?"

"I honestly don't know, I was going to tell you and Anakin eventually. And then you could pass it on to the 501st and th 212th and-" 

"You were scared that he wouldn't like it. Another one so soon."

"Yes."

"Well you have nothing to be scared about, if Anakin doesn't like it he can deal with me. Go to him now, tell him." Obi-Wan pulled me up to my feet and smiled. "Go." He ushered me out of the ship and I ran outside.

"Anakin." I shouted over to the tiny wood hut. Anakin emerged.

"I have something to tell you..."


	36. Telling Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has to tell Anakin about her second pregnancy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be short, it's kinda like a bridge chapter.

*Ahsoka Tano POV

I jogged over to Anakin and took both of his hands in mine. "You have to promise not to freak out okay!"

"Okay?" Anakin was still very confused and I started my talk.

"Something wonderful has happened." I led his hands to my stomach. I looked into his eyes and they lit up, he realised what I   
had meant. A smile crept up on his face. "Im...-"

"Pregnant! Snips thats awesome! How long have you known?"

"Two weeks."

"It took you two weeks to tell me! Snips I would never have rejected this. This is the best day of my life!"

"Your gonna get a kid."

"I'm gonna get a kid."


	37. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka's worst fears come true when she is 2 months into her pregnancy, she suffers from an unthinkable tragedy...

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I woke up to a faint whimpering coming from the fresher. I opened up my eyes and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Snips?" I shoved on a shirt and approached the fresher. "Snips are you okay?" I said worriedly through the closed door. Her whimpering only got louder and she started muttering words that I couldn't make out. I grew increasingly worried and opened the door. I couldn't believe the sight before me, Ahsoka was on the floor, leaning up against the sink. 

I crouched down beside my whimpering fiance and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Ahsoka, what's wrong!" I urged Ahsoka to speak up. 

"Im.... sorry." She mumbled, i could barely understand what she was saying.

"Ahsoka you're scaring me!" I looked into her eyes and noticed that she was looking at her stomach, she had both hands rested on it. I looked down further and what I saw tore me in two. When I entered the room I failed to notice the red liquid on the floor and on Ahsoka's leggings. Then it hit me. Oh no.

"I... think, I think I lost her. Im sorry." Ahsoka's arms wrapped weakly around my chest and she hugged me, her arms were shaking.

"Snips it's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for. This happens more often than you think, we can try again." I reassured Ahsoka I started sobbing too. We were both on the ground shaking and Ahsoka started to look very pale. "Ahsoka let's get the medical droid to have a look at you." I carefully slid my arms under her shoulders and knees and whisked her out of the fresher. 

I entered the med bay and laid Ahsoka down, she didn't look at me, she just stared at the ceiling and cried. I turned around and activated the medical droid and told it what happened. The medical droid got right to work running a scan over Ahsoka's slightly swollen belly. The medical droid turned round and travelled back to me.

"Im afraid that she is having a miscarriage sir. There is nothing that I can do for Miss Tano or the dead foetus. Im sorry." The medical droid powered down in the corner and I looked over at Ahsoka. She still had one hand on her belly and the other was placed across her heart, she was still trying to connect with the non existent, live baby.

I just stood there and watched her, knowing that I couldn't solve this problem for her made me angry and upset. A single tear slipped down my cheek as I watched her realise that our baby wasn't coming back. The hand on her belly slipped up to her chest as she laid it on the top of the other hand, clawing at it. She choked on her breaths as she struggled to get the words she wanted to say out of her mouth. "I will never forget you. Layla Jinn Tano-Skywalker."

I approached Ahsoka with caution and picked her up. "Let's get you cleaned up." I walked out of the med bay with Ahsoka in my arms as we moved in total, utter silence. I popped Ahsoka down in the refresher and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You just get yourself cleaned up, I will sort everything else out." Ahsoka nodded but never looked at me, I tried my best to put on a brave face as I shut the door, but as soon as I did I collapsed on the other side and burst into tears.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I stepped inside the sonic shower and turned the water on till it was very hot, nearly burning my skin. I looked down at my tiny bump and thought about what was no longer there. The streams of water painted my legs a darker orange. Blood, there was so much blood. I didn't cry, I didn't scream. I just stood there, in silence. Why, I though. Why, why do good things happen to good people. I caressed my swollen belly, I felt empty. Like a part of me had been ripped away from me.

I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I looked down at the floor, the blood was still there. I quickly grabbed another towel and threw it over the bloodied floor tiles. I dried myself off and got dressed. I avoided looking down, purely so I wouldn't see my bump, it would remind me of what was happening too much. I quickly picked up a hoodie and put it on. There, I couldn't remind myself anymore.

I turned around and left the fresher, Anakin was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He quickly noticed that I was there and quickly stood up, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Ahsoka... You should um... Sleep!" Anakin ushered me over to the bed and I acknowledged his request by nodding. He eased me down onto the bed and pulled the covers over me. Anakin kissed my forehead and left the bedroom, taking Ashla (who was miraculously still sleeping) with him.

I looked at the ceiling as possibilities passed through my mind, I locked on to one of them. I closed my eyes and let the dreams flood in. I held onto one, I pictured myself with Anakin, two kids running around us and another on the way by the looks of it! Layla and Ashla. They looked so happy, the thought of never living this scenario clouded my mind. With both hands rested on my swollen belly, I let go of my thoughts and drifted into the dark abyss of sleep.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

I couldn't believe it, she was gone. I held Ashla in my arms, she wasn't so little anymore. I remember how happy I was the day she arrived, memories as holding her for the first time flooded my mind. I would never get to experience that with Layla, she was gone for good, there was nothing I could do.

I needed to speak to someone, I walked over to the small projector and contacted Obi-Wan. It took a good standard minute for Obi-Wan to answer. 

"Anakin! It's the middle of the night! Why in the blazes are you-" Obi-wan's expression changed dramatically, he could see that I was crying. "What! Anakin whatever is the matter?" Obi-Wan looked very worried, an uncommon look for him.

"She... she lost the baby." I stuttered, letting the tears fall down my face.

"Im coming, don't do anything stupid." Obi-Wan nearlg ended the holo-call but I interrupted.

"Bring Padmé, and Rex."

"Alright, I will be there soon."

The holo-call ended as I crumpled to the floor hugging Ashla as my emotions exploded.


	38. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Ahsoka and friends mourn their lost child...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! The support I have been receiving on this fic is AMAZING. THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MY READERS!

*Anakin Skywalker POV

Rex, Obi-Wan and I sat outside the bedroom and twiddled our thumbs. Padmé was in there with Ahsoka, trying to get her to talk. Ahsoka hadn't spoken a word since the events of last night. I thought a fellow woman might comfort her better than any of us. I hated it, there was nothing I could say to make her feel any better. This was like getting a cut, putting a band-aid on it. It doesn't heal right away, it takes time. This, was going to take time for all of our emotions to heal.

The door opened and Padmé walked out, shaking her head. "She still hasn't said a word, I'm sorry I tried." Padmé sat down next to us, and whiped the tears from her cheeks. 

"It will just take time. She was... So excited, about having another baby." I thought about the moment I found out, two weeks ago...

Two weeks, that was all the time I knew of the baby's existence. It still hurt, losing her. Ahsoka had a moment to connect to the baby, a couple days ago. She found out it was a girl. Layla would have been so loved. "We had a name planned out, it was Layla Jinn. After Qui-Gon." I added.

"That would have been a lovely name." Obi-Wan rested his hand on my shoulder. 

"Rex, maybe you could try and talk to her now. We've all tried, you're the only one that hasn't." 

"If she didn't talk to any of you guy's I doubt she will talk to me." Rex looked rather upset about all of this, he hated seeing Ahsoka like that.

"Nonsense." Obi-Wan pointed to the bedroom door. "Get in there!" 

Rex quickly entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him, it was all up to him now.

*Rex POV

I slowly shut the door behind me and looked around the room. Ahsoka sat on the bed facing the wall, she had a long cloak around her with the hood up. She was clutching something in her hands, I didn't know what it was. She was shaking and crying. "Ahsoka, it's just me. Rex." I carefully approached her and sat down on the bed, sitting next to her. I wrapped my arm.around her shoulders as I tried to figure out what to say. 

I looked down at the small object in her hands, it was an old pregnancy test. It had 'Layla Jinn' scribed on the end with black marker. "Soka I'm so sorry." 

"There's nothing you can do Rex. She's gone, I will get over it." Her voice sounded so dead, she was missing her usual tone. In fact, if you weren't looking at her you would think it was an entirely different person!

"This isn't something you can just, get over Ahsoka. I want to help you! We all do." I got off the bed and crouched down in front of her, holding her shoulders in my hands. A whimper came from the back of the room, Ashla was still in here. I swiftly stood up and walked over to the crib. I picked Ashla up and sat back on the bed with Ahsoka. "You still have her." I gestured to Ashla lightly whimpering in my arms. I tried to pass Ashla to Ahsoka but she turned away.

"Im sorry, I just can't stand seeing a kid right now."

"Ahsoka. You may not have Layla anymore but you still have Ashla! She needs taking care of, I'm afraid the kaminoans didn't programme me to look after kids."

"Anakin can do that." Ahsoka got up and opened the door, she left.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

The door opened and Ahsoka half walked, half ran out of the room. "Ahsoka!" I got up off the floor and caught up to her.

"I need some air." I quickly followed her out of the ship, that was the first time she had spoken to me since, it happened. I opened the door and let her past. Her face was soaked with tears, yet she didn't seem to ever run out of tears. They just kept on coming. Ahsoka sat down at the bottom of the ramp and I sat next to her.

"So..." I started.

"So..." Ahsoka looked to the ground, one arm still wrapped tightly around the tiny bulge still present on her belly. She was suffering so much on the inside, she couldn't even bother to put up her mental shields. I could read her thoughts from the other side of the moon if I tried. She was trying to imagine what it would be like if she seen her pregnancy through to end. Visions entered my mind. The four of us, together.

Ahsoka was curled up like a little loth cat across from me, I put an arm on her shoulder. I didn't know what to say. I shuffled a bit closer to Ahsoka so our shoulders were touching. 

Without any warning Ahsoka quickly turned around threw her arms around me. She needed a good hug right now. I pulled her closer to me as she sobbed into my shoulder. "You will always have me Snips, I'm not going anywhere."


	39. AUTHOR'S UPDATE!

Sadly I dislocated my kneecap and I am stuck in a brace and crutches, because of this I cannot sit at a computer and write for you all! I am extremely sorry but the next chapter may be a week away. I need time to recover before I even think about writing but I will get a big storyline together for ya!

-Erin


	40. Just breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka create a small memorial for Layla. A huge storm grips Endor.
> 
> Sorry for the lame summary. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS IM BACK! Chapters will be less frequent as I am now writing on my phone and that's difficult but I am back and that's all that matters. I start physio next week so I should be back to a normal writing schedule in a few weeks time. I am a highland dancer so I will prioritize my free time for my sport, to gain back my strength. I am writing every other opportunity, please understand that writing is NO 2 on my list. World champion at my sport has been my dream and my knee is a major set back for me and my dance career. Don't worry thought, EPIC STORYLINE COMMENCING!

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I sat quietly on a tree stump with Ashla sitting on my lap. But this wasn't going to be any old tree stump, no, this was for Layla. I stood up and laid Ashla down in the grass. She played with the many flowers thats surrounded her till she sneezed. I chuckled and Anakin emerged from the ship.

Anakin carried two little knives. "You ready?" He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Looking down at the stump.

"Yea let's do it." I grabbed his hand and we got to work.

AN HOUR LATER...

I took a long time but we did it, my hand ached and was covered in small splinters from engraving the wood. But it was finally done. I stood up and admired our work, it was exactly what I envisioned. An image was present on the top of the stump, it was perfect. Two little girls circled two adults chasing each other. One human the other togruta, Anakin and I. The smiles engraved on the picture brought tears to my eyes, knowing that I could have lived this reality. Now that I have thought about it, it wasn't safe to bring another child into the world. One that was bound to be force sensitive with the midchlorian counts that Anakin and I posses. Just another child for the jedi council to hunt down.

"It looks great!" Anakin rose from his kneeling position and picked Ashla up with him. "What do you think sweetie?" Anakin cooed at Ashla. All she responded with was happy giggles but that was surely a good thing. "Good." Anakin chuckled. The stump had been cut so that the drawing was on a thin slab of wood, so we could take it with us wherever we went. Just in case we had to flee the planet.

Anakin grabbed my hand and I picked up our memorial. "Let's go, before it starts to rain." Anakin gestured to the storm coming over to our position. 

"Yeah good idea." I turned around and we picked up the pace as raindrops glided down my lekku. The crackling of thunder startled Ashla as we entered the ship and closed the door. Ashla cried into Anakin's shoulder as he rubbed her back to soothe her. She must have got that from me, I flinched every time the thunder crackled in the sky above.

Back at the temple, Anakin would come through to my quarters every time a storm loomed above Coruscant. He would stay with me all night, holding me when the thunder crackled and the lightning touched down.

That was the bad thing about Endor, it was a forest moon ro that meant bad storms, really bad storms...

We all flopped down on the bed as we listened to the rain, thumbing down on the roof of the twilight. I laid down the slap of wood on the table on my right. I would have to work out where to put it, it should I hang it up? I flinched at the sudden crackle of thunder overhead, I was worse than Ashla!

Anakin laid Ashla down in her cot and turned around to face me quickly, I couldn't blame him, my force signature was going crazy. I brought my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth on the bed. "Oh Snips." I covered my montrals as I struggled to breathe.

Flash

Crackle

Rumble 

It was too much.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

"Snips!" She curled up like a little loth cat, clawing her montrals as her breathing became ragged very quickly. She was having a panic attack! Her senses were just overloaded too quickly. This would happen from time to time at the temple. She told me she had a few in her cell after the temple bombing incident.

"Hey, hey." I crouched down in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Remember what we did at the temple Snips, breathe with me, in and out." Her breaths were shaky and uneven, she was trying. I needed to drown out the noise. I rushed over to the edge of the room and grabbed a fluffy blanket. I knelt down in front of Ahsoka and threw the blaket over us. 

"Ahsoka calm down, it's just a small storm." I quickly removed her hands from her montrals, she had small nail sized bruises on them. She must have done that without realizing. I gripped her hands tightly, maybe a bit too tightly. The ship shook as lightning struck the nearby ground. Ahsoka practically jumped into my arms as the ship trembled. 

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her flailing body, shaking with any sound. "It's just me Snips, nothing can hurt you. Just breathe." Her breaths became less ragged and more stable. Her body was still trembling though. "It's alright sweetie. You're safe."


	41. Endor Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla is 7 months old but is still in danger, how long can the small family stay on Endor before the jedi or separatists track them down...

*Ahsoka Tano POV

"Hey Snips." Anakin strolled over and placed his firm hands on my shoulders as he restes his head between my two pointy montrals. There was an unusual dullness In his voice, something wasn't right at all.

"What's wrong Anakin?" I turner around and leaned on the back of my chair, facing him. He turned away, something was seriously wrong. "Look at me." I reached out for his cheek and turned his face towards me. He looked very worried. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I...I can't" Anakin stuttered.

"Please. I don't like seeing you like this. Tell me what's troubling you." I got off the chair and stood in front of Anakin, interlocking our fingers.

"I had a vision. About us. I... im sorry I really can't tell you. I don't want to worry you." 

"Tell me now! You're scaring me Skyguy." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It's Sidious, he's coming. I think we have a few weeks but I don't want to take any chances." 

I gasped. "Oh Anakin, we can go somewhere else."

"But where Ahsoka! We either deal with the Jedi or the Sith. They are going to find us!" 

"You don't know that Ani-"

"I just want to keep you safe but you keep on making things difficult!" I stepped back.

"Me, Difficult! You're the one that's being difficult!" 

"Then maybe you should go!" Anakin took a second to realise what he just said and reached out for me but I was already gone. "Snips WAIT." Anakin followed me to the bedroom as I collected Ashla in my arms Along with a few rations. 

"You have just lost all rights to call me that." I turned around to leave but Anakin quickly slammed the door.

"If you are going to go on a little, wander. At least leave Ashla with me." Anakin plucked Ashla from my arms and stepped back, opening the door. "You're free to go." 

"You make me sound like I was a prisoner."

"Well maybe this love is a cage!" 

"Take this then!" I chucked my engagement ring on the floor as I left. I was heartbroken, I just needed a few days. I left the ship and turned around, taking one last glance before I left.

Time, that was all I needed...


	42. I Never Should Have Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka ventures out on her own but soon regrets her decision...

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

I felt the twigs and shrubs crumple beneath my marron boots. I slipped a few times as I ran, the rain poured down on me. Soaking my clothes and I quickly became cold. I should have brought a cloak. I mentally scolded myself. 

I looked into the distance, a large mountain stood tall. A cavern! This was perfect, I was freezing out here! But it was a steep climb, it would be dangerous and difficult. Even more so because it was raining and the cliff face was slippy and wet. A warm cavern was better than freezing to death out here.

I pushed on as I reached the bottom of the cliff, it would be an agonising climb...

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

It was raining and Ahsoka hadn't come home, I really did it this time! Scared off my fiance and sent her out in the pouring rain! It had been hours and I was getting increasingly worried as more time passed. I cradled Ashla in my arms as I stared at the gold band in my hands. Snips and Skyguy. 

I slipped the ring onto my finger and twirled it around, I couldn't believe she took it off. I really hurt her, and I regretted it so much. The pain and the guilt started to swallow me up as I looked to Ahsoka through the force, just to see if she was okay.

She blocked me out.

I couldn't blame her.

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

Thunder cracked overhead as I struggled to maintain my grip. I was only 30 feet off of the ground so far, only a quarter of the way up. I had blocked out the force cause it kept pestering me non stop. I soon realised my mistake too late.

Lightning struck the rocks above as they began to tumble.

"KRIFF!" I let go of the ledge as I tumbled to the ground. I used the force to slow my fall and I landed gently on my back. However, I completely forgot about the tumbling rocks. I looked up as I used the force to guide most of the rocks away from my body. I missed a few...

I looked up in fear as a lot of rocks tumbled down. I radiated distress through the force. "ANAKIN!" I screamed through our bond as the rocks landed. A searing pain flared through my leg as the rocks landed on top of it. I screamed in pain as my leg was crushed beneath numerous boulders. Then everything went black.

*Anakin Skywalker POV 

Something was wrong. Really wrong. Ahsoka's distress was through the roof! "ANAKIN!" Ahsoka screamed through our bond as the twilight took off. A searing pain erupted from her force signature. 

"AHSOKA! SNIPS?" I screeched through the bond.

No response.

I used the force to guide me to her location, she wasn't far, two minute fly at the most. I set the ship to auto-pilot as I grabbed a med kit and activated the medical droid. I handed Ashla to the med droid.

I felt the ship land and I sprinted towards the door and leeped out of the ship. All I saw were rocks... and an orange arm...

I ran as fast as the force could carry me and flung the small rocks covering her upper body. The only real damage appeared to be on her leg, that was good and not good at the same time. "Snips, can you hear me!" I shook her shoulders violently as she stirred. 

"Sky...guy." she choked.

"Just stay still, I will get you out of here okay!" I carefully used the force to lift the rocks off of her knee, then her lower leg. Then her foot. The external damage wasn't too bad but her leg was surely crushed on the inside.

"Mmph, stop..."

"It's okay Snips. I know it hurts." She appeared to be in shock, that took the majority of the pain away but I knew it wouldn't last much longer. I gathered her limp form in my arms and ran back to the ship. I shouldn't have let her leave, she was reckless. I knew who she got that from.

I got inside the ship, out of the pouring rain at last. Ahsoka was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings though she wasn't fully conscious yet. I carefully walked through to the medical bay and laid her down. I collected Ashla from the medical droid and laid her down on Ahsoka's chest. Some comfort for both of them.

I filled in the medical droid on what happened and it got to work. Ahsoka had slipped back into unconsciousness, I was glad. I didn't want her to be in pain. By now her leg was covered in sickening bruises. Yellows, purples and blues painted her tiny leg.

"How is it?" I asked the medical droid, the leg didn't look good.

"If I do not do something quickly, it may need to be amputated later on."

"You will do everything in your power NOT to amputate that leg!" 

"We need to transfer her to a proper medical station. I am not equipped to deal with a situation. I suggest Coruscant."

"I'll do it. Just do everything you can!" I rushed out of the room and punched in the coordinates for Coruscant. I didn't like it but the jedi would sense our presence. Ahsoka's life was more important right now and I WOULD NOT let any of the jedi come near Ashla.

The ship reached space and jolted into hyperspace no more than 10 standard seconds later. The medical droid rolled through. "She is stable for now. I have given her all of the pain relievers compatible with her anatomy but she will still be uncomfortable." The medical droid powered down and I reached the medical bay. Ahsoka lay there propped up with Ashla on her lap. 

"Hey Snips." Her face lit up with a small smile but her expression quickly changed. She looked away as I slowly edged into the room. "Ahsoka."

"Don't. Just don't." She waved me off with one hand. 

"Okay Soka." I gently slipped the gold engagement band off of my finger and laid it down on the table next to the bed. I made eye contact with her and slowly turned around and shut the door behind me. It would take forever for her to forgive me.


	43. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Anakin and Ahsoka stay with the jedi order after a tempting offer is put on the table...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT *DRAMATIC ENTRANCE* IM BACK BOIS

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

Everything was a blur, Anakin had just left the room. I don't know why I told him to leave, but I couldn't act weak. He had to understand that he couldn't treat me like bantha poo and expect me to forgive him just like that! I could feel his pain, not physical, but emotional. I was the one in physical pain. I winced as I shifted my position on the bed. My leg was in pretty bad shape and I didn't know where we were going. I overheard Anakin earlier, he mentioned that we were going to a medical station. Thought I didn't know which one, I had a hunch that it was Coruscant.

I was reminded of Ashla's presence as she shifted about and played with my lekku. "Hey, that tickles." I swept my lekku to the side and kissed my daughter's cheek.

The thought of going back to Coruscant scared me. What would they do with Ashla, why do they want to take her from me? The sheer strength of her connection to the force was a scary thought, but with the right kind of help she could control it. That help could be Anakin and I, maybe Master Kenobi too. 

Ashla was getting bigger everyday, she had dirty blonde hair like Anakin's and it was very curly. She was the perfect combination of the two of us. Though she wasn't Anakin's biological child she was the spitting image of him. I didn't know what Anakin looker like when he was younger but I could imagine he was just like Ashla. Mischievous and that signature smirk I love. I love everything about him and one little fight wouldn't change that. Ever.

I looked over to my right towards the bedside table and channelled my force energy towards the ring and pulled it to me. The gold band floated over Ashla and into my left hand. I slid the ring onto my finger on my right hand and kissed it. No matter how angry I was at Anakin right now I couldn't ignore him forever. I had to forgive him sometime, and I probably have to give him an apology for my stupid actions that included getting my leg crushed by boulders. But I knew that with medical technology these days I would be fine.

"Hey Skyguy!" I shouted in the direction of the small grey door. I could sense his presence outside the door for a few long seconds before he opened it. 

"What is it Ahsoka?" His eyes were puffy and red, wait a minute...

"Anakin Skywalker have you been crying?" I expressed my concern.

"No!" He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the bed. "What did you need?"

"You." I hooked my free arm around his neck and hugged him. "You're a terrible liar you know that, right?" I mumbled into his neck.

"Why the sudden change of heart Snips?" He pushed my shoulders back till I was resting on the bed comfortably. 

"I guess I realised I was being stupid." I cheered.

"Yeah you were stupid." I gave him a cold stare and Anakin nervously scratched his neck. "But I was the idiot, letting you run off like that." He gestured to my broken leg. "And yes, I was crying."

"Oh Skyguy, come here, I think we both owe this litttle lady an apology too." I sat Ashla up on my lap, carefully avoiding my injured leg. Anakin sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down, cuddling Ashla and I in his strong arms.

"I love you Snips, and you too." He tapped Ashla's nose making her giggle. "My two little princesses."

"Actually, I'm a queen. And you're my prince." 

"So I don't get the rank of king?"

"Just like you don't have the rank of Master. Grant you rank of Master, we do not." I giggled in my best yoda impression.

"Hey! Not fair!" Anakin put on a hurt face.

"You may not reach those ranks but in my eyes you will always be perfect." 

"Aww Snips, you're too kind." Anakin kissed my cheek and picked Ashla off of my lap. "We're going back to Coruscant, I contacted the temple already.

"What about Ashla?!" I shot up as soon as I heard the word temple.

"We have come to an agreement, the council will make no attempt to remove Ashla from our care and they are fine with our relationship. But they have requested that we help track down and kill Lord Sidious and put Ashla to Jedi training with the other younglings."

"Okay. But what if we are killed looking for Sidious, who will look out for Ashla!" 

"Rex is her godfather and I doubt Obi-Wan will be facing off with another sith lord soon."

"I guess you're right, I'm overreacting." I scolded myself.

"No! It's just normal for you to be like this, you're her mother." A comforting hand landed on my shoulder as I relaxed.

The ship jolted out of hyperspace and Anakin laid Ashla back on top of my chest. "I will just land the ship, I will be back in two minutes." I nodded and Anakin sped out of the room.

I sat myself up and swung my right, uninjured leg over the bed. The medical droid had put a velcro brace over my leg. It was like a cushion, even with all the pain meds it was still incredibly painful to move. But being the snippy woman I am I threw it over the bed anyway.

I yelped and quickly covered my mouth as the thundering of footsteps came up the hallway. Anakin ran in the room and pointed at me. "Don't you dare try and walk on that." Without further ado, I was in Anakin's arms with Ashla in mine as we quickly exited the twilight.


	44. Glad to see you, we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the temple, the council get to know Ashla's abilities better.

*Anakin Skywalker POV

"Im glad to see you little Soka." Plo Koon sat in the med bay with Ahsoka as her leg was placed in a massive cast. I stepped out of the room with Ashla to all of the council members that were awaiting my arrival.

Mace Windu spoke first, "Skywalker, out of interest, where were you hiding?" 

"We just settled on a forest moon called Endor, Master Kenobi covered for us." I looked over to Obi-Wan with a smirk. 

"Is that true Master Kenobi?" Shaak Ti looked between Obi-Wan and I. 

"Yes, it is. But I did what I believed was right." Obi-Wan placed a hand on ny shoulder, beaming down at Ashla who had her arms wrapped around my neck.

"What you did was right, we realise that now." Mace Windu still sported his stern expression. 

"Our full apologies, you have Skywalker." Yoda stared sympathetically.

"With all do respect Masters, I think it's really Ahsoka you need to be apologising to, not me." 

"Don't worry, I heard." I turned around and Ahsoka was being wheeled out of the med bay by Plo Koon in a wheelchair, her leg resting on a raised platform with a blue and white cast stretching from her foot all the way up her leg.

"Mama!" Ashla called out reaching forward towards her mummy. I gently placed her down on Ahsoka's lap. 

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere sweetie." Ahsoka quickly calmed her down as I took hold of the wheelchair.

"Congratulations on your engagement!" Shaak Ti shouted as we sped off to our old quarters for some much needed alone time...

_Line break because I'm lazy_

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

Anakin and I were both EXTREMELY drunk. Anakin dropped Ashla off to Obi-Wan's quarters and Obi-Wan gifted us with 5 bottles of wine straight from Alderaan. I was intoxicated after 2 glasses, Anakin however, drank a whole bottle plus the one I couldn't finish! Our headaches would be killing us in the morning.

"Snnniipps?" An extraordinarily drunk Anakin barely made it across the room and pulled me to my feet.

"What is it Skkyygguyy." I mimicked his slurred speech though half of it wasn't actually fake. 

"Wanna dance?" The music filled my ears as Anakin pressed a button on the holonet remote. He switched it to the music channel. 

"Sure Skyguy!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up, I obviously couldn't dance because of my leg so we improvised. We swayed to the music for a while, staring into each other's eyes, both pairs of pupils extremely dilated.

Anakin suddenly tripped and as he fell backwards he sent me flying over his head. "Aaaahhh!" I stopped my fall and lowered myself on to the hard, cold floor. I burst out laughing.

"You good Soka?" Anakin slid across the floor and laid down next to me, interlocking our fingers. 

"Yeah! I have never been better!" I shouted so loud that if the walls weren't sound proof the whole temple could have heard. 

"Quiet Snips." Anakin placed his free hand on his head and groaned. His summoned the Holo-net remote to his hand and turned the Holo-TV off. "Lets go to bed Soka." Anakin picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

Anakin crawled in next to me and wrapped and arm around my waist, the other rubbing my lekku. We fell asleep as soon as our eyes closed.

*Obi-Wan Kenobi POV 

"I wonder what your Mummy is doing now?" I couldn't believe it, I was trying to make conversation with a person who wasn't even a year old! "Actually, no. I know what they are doing, probably drunk already."


	45. Back in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka have breakfast with the boy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 45! FINALLY

Ahsoka Tano POV

"Ugh, I'm never having alcohol again Skyguy." I splashed the cool water onto my face and massaged my aching lekku. 

"That's what you said last time Snips!" Anakin sent the box of painkillers hurtling my way hitting my on the arm.

"Hey now!" I bent over and picked up the blue and white cardboard box. "Could have warned me there." I picked up two tablets chucking them into the back of my throat and taking a huge gulp of water. 

"Sorry Soka." I looked over to see Anakin followed little Ashla who was running around the room throwing things in every direction possible. "She's a fast runner isn't she!" I gave Anakin a quick kiss on his forehead and picked Ashla up.

"She certainly is." I admired my little girls adorable face for a moment, taking in her huge grin. She surely learned that from Anakin, I was sure about that. 

"Alright, let's go and see the boy's in the mess shall we?" Anakin offered his arm and my free arm immediately coiled around it stuck like glue.

"Yes, let's go."

__________________________________________________

"So Commander Tano, how is the little one?" Rex sat down at the table with the rest of the 501st boy's.

"She's great Rex, we all are." I gazed into Anakin's eyes and nuzzled Into his neck.

"Awwwww." All the boys said in unison and my lekku flushed purple with slight embarrassment.

I looked over to Ashla who was in a high-chair playing with Rex's helmet as he presented it to her. Her tiny fingers traced the blue markings and then pointed to her own markings on her face. 

"Yes your markings are showing up aren't they!" I took her small face into my hands and studied them, they were like mine but the white chalk like blotches on her cheeks were more rounded than mine and the diamonds on her forehead were now showing up a little bit more.

"They look really similar to yours Commander." Fives leaned over Rex's shoulder as Ashla grasped one of his fingers, tapping at the with armour on the palm of his hand.

"Yes but thats probably cause the force... well. Nobody really knows what it looks like?!" I glanced at Anakin. "But she does look like Anakin." I reached out and tugged on Anakin's hair.

"Hey! That's not nice Ahsoka!" 

"Sorry sweetie." I quickly kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"Loads." Anakin rubbed the back of my lekku lovingly.

"Im sure there's been plenty times the Commander has been tugging on the General's hair for a different reason." A clone whispered from the other end of the long table and the men erupted into laughter. Fives was roaring and Rex was trying his hardest not to laugh but he couldn't hold back a grin. 

"Hey! Little ears here!" I chuckled and pointed to Ashla.

"What did you think he meant Commander?" Fives asked, still laughing as he put on his helmet, preparing to be battered by the General.

I blushed bright purple as I realised that I had been tricked and I was mortified! I looked across at Anakin who was taking the joke very well as he smirked at me with a huge grin and erupted into laughter, setting the rest of the 501st off again. This time, including Rex.

"Yeah! She pulled some out once!" Anakin pulled back some of his dirty blonde locks revealing a small bald patch. 

I put my face in my hands as Anakin quickly added. "Sorry Snips, am I embarrassing you?" 

"Ugh, boy's."


	46. Our biggest enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a traitor in the Jedi Order...

*Ahsoka Tano POV 

"So what do you think the council want's to discuss with us Skyguy?" I hopped along the corridor holding Anakin's hand as we neared the chamber doors.

"I dunno Snips." Anakin opened one of the doors as we entered to chambers and we stood before the council.

"Padawan Tano, Knight Skywalker. A traitor amongst us, there is." Yoda spoke in his very unique way of conveying information in his backwards way of talking.

"I thought I sensed unease in the force." I looked over to Master Plo.

"Yes, little Soka. I sensed it too." 

"So what now Master Yoda?" Anakin gripped my hand tighter.

"Send you away from the Temple, I will." 

"But Master Yoda, we just got back!" I looked over to Plo and Obi-Wan who looked shocked too.

"Keep your daughter safe, we must. The only option, this is. However, alone, you will not be. Master's Kenobi and Koon, join you, they will."

"You will also be taking a handfull of clones with you, of your choice." Mace continued.

"Meet me in my private chambers, you will."

"Yes Master Yoda." Anakin and I bowed in respect and left the chambers swiftly. As soon as the doors closed behind us Anakin tugged me into the side of the hallway.

"We just got back Snips." I pulled Anakin into a tight hug.

"I know Skyguy, I know." I pulled away and took his hand in mine. "Come on, we need to go and get Rexster and the others."

__________________________________________________

"What do you mean we're leaving Commander?" Rex raised an eyebrow and looked at Fives, Kix and Jessie.

"There's a traitor at the temple, we have to leave. Again." I explained.

"Where's the General?" Fives asked.

"Getting Ashla from the youngling creche. Master Kenobi and Plo Koon will also be joining us."

"Just one question Commander?" Rex turned back to face me. 

"Hmm" 

"Why us, out of all the clones you could have picked. Why us?"

"Because I trust you all with my life, and Ana-"

"And I trust you with mine." Anakin came round the corner with Ashla snuggled in his arms, perfectly content and clutching her favourite teddy bear.

"General Skywalker, when do we leave?" Kix casually walked up to Ashla and picked her up out of Skyguy's arms.

"Tonight. Master Yoda only told me where we are going. Meet in the hangar in two hours, at 2300."

"Yes General Skywalker." 

__________________________________________________

I snuck into the GAR hangar and I was late as usual. I saw the ship with Anakin fiddling with his mechanical hand looking around worriedly. He suddenly spotted me in the corner and signalled for me to 'get my ass over here now'.

I ran across to the ship with Ashla in my arms and a huge rucksack giving me and aching back. Anakin grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"What kind of stunt was that!" He whispered angrily.

"I forgot nappies!" 

"Fine, just get on the ship!"

I followed Anakin onto the ship and chucked the rucksack into the corner, giving my back some relief. "Little Soka, try not to be late again." The Kel Dor walked in my direction and gave me a hug. 

"I won't be Master Plo, after that Anakin and I will be glued at the hip!" I chuckled.

"You already are little Soka!" He lifted Ashla out of my arms as I flopped down onto the crate behind me, leaning up against the wall.

"You worried us vod'ika." Fives Jessie and Rex wandered into the back of the ship. Rex pulled me up from the crate and gave me a hug. 

"Sorry guys. You know I didn't mean it."

"So Skyguy where are we going? You never told us." I walked to the co-pilot seat and sat down with a sigh.

"He isn't allowed to tell you Ahsoka." Master Kenobi sat down in the back and left Anakin to take us up into Republic air space. 

"Why not?"

"Cause Master Yoda said so." Anakin flew the ship off Coruscant and gave R2 the coordinates for lightspeed. "Here we go." Skyguy reached over my hand as the stars flew by. It was going to be one hell of a journey.


	47. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets an old friend and there is a flying baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters have been slow lately, just haven't had the motivation recently. Just try and be patient with me :)

*Ahsoka Tano POV*

The ship landed with a light creak as I awoke from my slumber. I spun around in my chair as my eyes opened, I could see Fives, well, just being Fives with Ashla attempting to run after him with Kix and Jessie making sure she didn't fall.

"Glad you're awake Ahsoka, you may know where we are now." Obi-Wan walked past gracefully with his cup of tea and sat down in the back.

I looked out to the distance and squinted my eyes.

It couldn't be...

"We're on Onderon aren't we?!" I jumped up from my seat and walked closer to the control panel to get a better look.

"Yeah, Snips." Anakin got up and rested his chin between my pointy montrals and placed his gentle hands on my waist.

"Why here, I thought you hated Onderon!" I laughed, spinning around and planting a quick kiss on Anakin's cheek.

"Well, somebody here offered us a place to stay." Anakin handed me a letter as I sat back down in my seat. 

My eyes widened as I recognised the name at the bottom of the paper. It was...

"Lux." I smiled, It would be good to see Lux again. I haven't heard from him since...

The trial.

Bad memories flooded my mind as I frowned. 

"Ahsoka, you okay?" Anakin frowned, slightly picking up on my train of thought through the force. 

I quickly smiled and brushed my feelings away. "Yes, I'm just fine Skyguy." Anakin was just about to speak but was interrupted by Rex yelling at Fives.

"FIVES! GET ASHLA DOWN BEFORE THE COMMANDER FINDS YOU!" Several footsteps increased In volume as Rex ran past the cockpit. 

"Rex?" I shouted as Rex reversed and ended up in the cockpit, nervously scratching his neck. 

"The baby appears to be floating, Sirs."

Poor Rex was nearly trampled on as I flew out of the room. "FIVES, WHERE IS SHE!" Crashes and bangs could be heard from the ship's back room, beside the ramp.

I ran into the room expecting absolute carnage but I immediately gasped. 

"Well you certainly don't see a flying baby everyday!" 

"Lux."


End file.
